


Restart And Reboot

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: D (Band), MORRIGAN (Japan Band)
Genre: Androids, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Aryu awakens with no memories of himself beyond the boy he once was, he knows that the answers are wrapped around his memories of a man. Where was Asagi and more importantly, who was he?





	1. Error 000: Prologue

                “No, he’s a modified human,” The older boy scolded the younger as they sat in the back of the parent’s car. He was only a year older, Aryu thought with scorn, but the gap was big enough for his brother to think he knew everything. “Androids have to be thirty percent machine, he’s only twenty-five.”

                “Same difference,” Aryu muttered. His brother might be older, but it was he who chose to play with action heroes. At the age of ten, Aryu already knew where his interests lay and it wasn’t with machines beating each other up! “Who cares about robotics anyway?”

                “It’s the world now!” His brother exclaimed. “Everyone is part of machine by the time they’re old! You should know the classifications.”

                “I don’t care.” Aryu replied stubbornly.

                “Boys, don’t you argue back there,” Their mother warned. She was trying to keep her attention on the complicated road junction ahead. “Aryu, can’t you be polite and let your brother enjoy his hobbies?”      

                “Of course Mum,” Aryu replied with a false smile and a sarcastic tone. “So, Nii-san, what are the differences?”

                “Up to ten percent is classed as human,” His brother listed with a smile, he had thought he had won, he wasn’t as bright as his younger brother but thought he was smarter. “That is things like replacement knee joints, heart surgery and learning chips.”

                “Which will never replace real knowledge.” Their mother reminded them both. She was tired of them both arguing with her about why they had to go to school. On the left a van cut off a car and she gripped the wheel in concentration. Who let that idiot on the road?”

                “Up to thirty percent is a modified human,” The older boy continued, “Like Hikaru, Warrior of Light.”

                “Hikaru would do better wearing clothes that matched.” Aryu answered, giving the action hero’s choice of clothing a dirty look. Underwear over clothes? Just why?

                “It’s a representation of the four pillars of knowledge!” His brother exclaimed angrily.

                “Boys!” Their mother warned, never finishing her warning as the van from before suddenly swung into their lane. There was a loud smash, intense pain and then nothing but the black void.

                His face shone in the void, or was this a girl? Aryu couldn’t tell, all he knew was that this person was beautiful. He reached for the other and the vision in black turned and smiled. He knew this man, as well as he knew himself. His other half, he was being swept away and then nothing but blackness remained.

It cleared into the view of an upper-class café, where he was working as a waiter. Wasn’t he a child? No, he’d been an adult for a long time, longer than the reflection in the mirror behind the bar gave him credit for. He looked young still, but he was certainly a man.

He saw him then, across the café, the man from his vision. He recognised him now, remembered his name. He smiled at the other before turning his attention to the customer before him. Asagi meant nothing, no everything. It was all conflicted, he no longer knew reality from the dream. It seemed important to know, it was the difference between hope and despair. Something bad happened here, again and again. Every time, it was reset and life went on with the ever present sensation of déjà vu.

Suddenly the darkness lifted and he was awake. Confused he sat up and recognised he had been sleeping on a bench in a park, though he didn’t know where he was, or how he had ended up here. His last memory was the car crash but he had lived beyond that, should have had memories of being a teenager and then a young man. Yet beyond that time, he had just one memory that shone like a jewel in his mind; Asagi. Who was he and more importantly, where was he now?


	2. Error 001: Aryu, Who?

                Aryu had quickly concluded that sitting on a park bench was doing nothing to help him retrieve his lost memories. What was worse, he was drawing attention to himself which he could only contribute to the corset top he wore beneath a jacket. Why had he decided to dress like this, though he had to admit that his younger self would have deemed the outfit as cool. He’d always been into fashion, perhaps he had been working as a model? Had he taken some kind of narcotic? Was that why his mind was so confused? He didn’t feel like he was the type to get high, but then he had no clue to who his real self was at all.

                “He looks like a prince.” A girl commented, giggling with her friends. Aryu turned his attention onto the pair, startling them as they had no idea he could hear them from so far away.

                “Shhh, he’s clearly had the hearing surgery!” Her friend scolded, the pair rushing away. Before he could react to her words, a memory came flooding back. He was ten again, being greeted by the surgeon who had saved his life. He remembered now what had happened, after his mother’s car had crashed killing all but one of the people inside. His leg had been broken, his ribs smashed and his right ear damaged beyond natural repair. He was fifteen percent machine, the robotics his brother loved had been what had saved him. A modified human, that was what he was. Reaching down he rested his hand on his right leg, there was no bone beneath the flesh, not anymore.

                ‘Father raised me after the accident.’ Aryu remembered. His father had been a kind man, too soft on his boys before the accident and a complete push over afterwards. Aryu had got everything he wanted, treated like the prince the girl had just referred to him as. He’d become conceited and spoilt, he remembered that and felt something akin to shame. At least he had remembered something, though it did no good. He had no idea of his father’s name, where he lived, even if he was still alive. Something inside him warned him that he didn’t want to go down that path, so he stopped thinking about it entirely.

                Carefully he patted down his outfit, finding no pockets that could contain anything of value like ID, house keys, even money. He had nothing on him, except the clothes and accessories that he wore. This wasn’t good, as he quickly realised he had a need to relieve himself and find food.

                The first was easily done, as the park had such facilities and it was only as he washed his hands that he caught his reflection in the mirror. He was pretty, with a face made up of harsh lines and soft curves and a well proportioned body. His hair was as white as paper, his eyes such a pale shade of blue they were almost white too. Perhaps he was a model, or at least some kind of actor. This was a face of a man he could fall for, had his heart not been so stricken by the man he knew only as Asagi. This face didn’t feel like his own.

                ‘I grew up gay after all.’ Aryu realised with a smile, his brother had always tried to warn him that he would, his mother scolding him for deeming the idea as an insult. She was always so open minded, Aryu thought with more than a little melancholy. He missed her, it felt like just yesterday that he had been in the back of her car, arguing about the value of robotics with his brother.

                “Well if that isn’t the smile of a man who has lost everything,” A man commented, startling Aryu from his inner thoughts. Turning he took in the attractive blond-haired man that was stood in the doorway. “Surely things aren’t so bad?”

                “I wouldn’t know,” Aryu answered, noting that the stranger seemed to be intentionally blocking his only route of escape. Surely that was in his imagination, why would the man trap him here? Perhaps there was a reason, he knew nothing of who he was, only who he had once been. “My mind is a little muddled right now.”

                “How so?” The stranger asked. “I’m good at solving problems, perhaps I can help?”

                “I don’t even know your name,” Aryu answered, surprised when the stranger merely waited for him to continue. There was something about him that made him pause, had he met this man before? He wasn’t acting like they had been acquaintances and yet Aryu was filled with an overwhelming feeling of familiarity. It was that feeling that made him trust the stranger, though he had no real reason to and sensed talking to the wrong person would bring a whole landslide of trouble his way. “My last full memory was of a car crash I was involved in.”

                “Is that why you think your head is muddled?” The stranger asked. “That you’ve hit it in an accident?”

                “No,” Aryu answered. “When the car crashed, I was ten. I’m not ten now, so where have the decades gone?”

                “I think most adults ask that,” The stranger answered with a kind smile. “Seeing as you’ve shared, perhaps I will to. I’m Setsuna.”

                “Aryu,” Aryu answered, weighing up his options. Setsuna was still blocking the door but he didn’t seem threatening. Perhaps it was a coincidence that he wasn’t being allowed to leave? “I really should be going.”

                “Where?” Setsuna asked. “I hate to be rude, but if you have no memories past the age of ten, do you even know where to go?”

                “Somewhere I can find food,” Aryu answered, knowing the lack of money wasn’t going to help there. Perhaps a local business would let him work for a meal? “Then I don’t know what I’ll do.”

                “Well then, I have the answer,” Setsuna offered. “Why don’t you come and stay with me? My housemate is just desperate for a new model for his art and we have room to spare.”

                “So, I’m to be a model?” Aryu asked, appreciating the irony of the idea. “I suppose I don’t mind.”

                “That’s the spirit!” Setsuna declared with a grin. Aryu knew he could be getting himself into all sorts of danger but he suspected no threat. Setsuna wasn’t lying to him, of that he was almost sure.

 

                Setsuna’s home was grander that Aryu could have ever imagined, a mansion more than a house it had seven bedrooms, several reception rooms and even an indoor pool. It was occupied only be Setsuna, who confessed to being something of a computer genius, the artist known as Pitty and a third man that Setsuna had referred to only as Kuloe. Neither of Setsuna’s housemates were home, which was almost a relief. He was too hungry to worry about meeting strangers and it seemed Setsuna was of a like mind.

                “I could cook something, or we could just eat instance ramen if you don’t want to wait?” Setsuna suggested, already retrieving said ramen from the kitchen cupboards. Everything was spotless here, in perfect order but it still had the feeling of a family home.

                “Why are you so willing for me to live here?” Aryu asked as Setsuna prepared the noodles. “I mean, you don’t even know me.”

                “I like bringing home strays,” Setsuna answered. “Pitty was much like you, lost and confused. He was too adorable to resist, I just had to bring him home. Kuloe came later, he was broken but I repaired him. Now you’re the third man in my life, that is if you stay around.”

                “Kuloe is an android?” Aryu concluded. “You know how to fix them?”

                “I know a few things,” Setsuna answered. “Repairing and reprogramming is easy but I’ve never been able to build one from scratch. It’s the surgery that I’d be scared to try, the robotics part is second nature. I was brought up around machines.”

                “You use Kuloe to care for your home.” Aryu said, shocked by Setsuna’s angry reaction.

                “I do no such thing!” Setsuna answered. “Kuloe is no slave.”

                “I didn’t mean-” Aryu began, but Setsuna wasn’t finished.

                “The way society treats androids, it’s disgusting! They’re living people, just like you and me! Who cares what percentage of their body is metal? As long as their brain is human, their heart is too!”

                “I wouldn’t know enough to argue,” Aryu said, in what he hoped was an apologetic tone. “I didn’t mean to offend you, or your friend.”

                “I know you didn’t,” Setsuna said, “I shouldn’t be angry with you. Have you ever met an android?”

                “Not that I am aware of or can remember,” Aryu answered. “Who knows the truth? I know that I’m a modified human, my body was damaged by the car crash. Robotic leg, hearing chip, I don’t remember anything else but I could be wrong.”

                “I see,” Setsuna answered, evaluating the answer like a programmer studying malfunctioning code. “Well you’ll fit in here, I know that much. Here, have some ramen.”

                “Thank you,” Aryu said, eating the noodles hungrily without thought of talking any longer. As he finished he caught Setsuna watching him, the same evaluating look in his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

                “No, nothing at all,” Setsuna replied. “Though as I cooked, you have to clean up. We all share the household duties here.”

                “Sure, I don’t mind.” Aryu agreed, taking the two bowls to the sink and rinsing them carefully under the tap. Once done Setsuna handed him a tea towel and went to answer the front door. Aryu wasn’t supposed to be able to hear a thing and yet he heard every word. Setsuna scolded the man outside for forgetting his keys again, the other giggling and calling Setsuna lazy for complaining that he had to answer the door.

                Carefully Aryu reached up towards his ear, sure there must be some kind of setting to turn down the volume. He didn’t want to eavesdrop on those around him, especially those who may not realise that he could. His fingers soon found the tiny dial and using his fingernail he was able to alter his hearing to more human levels. It was then that he felt the hard metal object at the back of his neck. Surprised he reached around and discovered a magnet was placed right at the centre of the back of his neck.

                ‘I must have a metal plate in my neck, from the accident.’ Aryu realised as he studied the magnet. That didn’t explain the magnet’s presence, how had this ended up there? It was almost like it had been intentionally placed. Having no pockets and no where else to put it that wouldn’t eventually raise questions, he returned the magnet to his neck and carefully straightened out his hair. There was something about magnets, something he was forgetting along with everything else. It hurt to think along these lines but it had to be done. He pushed through the pain, grimacing as he did so.

                “So this is Aryu!” The new man exclaimed, starting Aryu from forcing his memories and relieving the resulting pain. “Setsuna just told me about you!”

                “Just now,” Setsuna added, an unnecessary comment, for when else would he have told Pitty? Aryu hadn’t seem him once pick up his phone. “Be nice to him Pitty, he doesn’t remember much and I don’t think it would be wise to force anything.”

                “As if I’m ever anything but nice!” Pitty scolded, approaching Aryu with a smile. He was an interesting man with doll like blue eyes and a feminine style of dress, Asagi wore dresses too, sometimes. Where had that thought come from? Perhaps he was remembering things again? Or perhaps that memory hadn’t been lost, only pushed back behind everything else that was going on. “You’ll be fun to paint, Setsuna said you could be my model?”

                “If you like,” Aryu agreed. “But do you mind if I washed first?”

                “There’s no rush,” Pitty replied, “Come on, I’ll show you to your room and try and track down a change of clothes.”

                “Thank you,” Aryu answered, giving Setsuna a quick glance before he followed Pitty upstairs. He was left in a luxurious bedroom suite, minutes later Pitty returned with a small selection of clothes that appeared to be exactly his size. Brand new, he noted, though Pitty reassured him they had simply been lying around. What kind of man was so wealthy that he bought clothes without ever wearing them? A man who would let three unknown men live rent free in his home, Setsuna was certainly strange but not in a malicious way. Perhaps his strangeness was down to him being so kind? It was a cruel world and compassion was almost alien to him. “Really, I appreciate everything you and Setsuna have done.”

                “It’s no problem, I was once as lost as you,” Pitty answered, surprising Aryu when he leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be in my room, it’s the one just opposite the top of the stairs.”

                “I won’t be long.” Aryu answered, locking the bedroom door behind Pitty and stripping naked as he approached the en-suite bathroom. It was here where he removed the magnet again, hiding it behind the removal panel of the bath. Again he racked his memory for why the magnet was so significant and found only pain. His mind wouldn’t allow him to remember it seemed, with a sigh he gave up on chasing the lost knowledge and went to shower instead. Would any of his memories return to him and if they did, would he even want to know? There was a peace in his amnesia and the realisation that he was completely free to walk whatever path he chose. Nobody here knew anything about the man named Aryu, himself included, which meant nobody had expectations of who he should be and what he could do. He would strive to find his future, in hopes it would reveal the secrets of his past. What other choice was there?


	3. Error 002: Friend or Foe?

                Having met Pitty and seen the way he dressed, Aryu expected his bedroom to be feminine and maybe even a little childish. As he entered the room however he was met with a room that was elegant and decorated only in black, white and silver. Even the painting on the easel was in monochrome and may have been over looked, had it not been for the subject matter.

                “You’ve painted an android?” Aryu commented, trying to figure out what the picture was supposed to represent. The androids he knew of all looked human, that was the point, but this person had wires and cogs exposed.

                “Kuloe,” Pitty confirmed. “He kicked up such a fuss when he saw it, he doesn’t like being reminded that he’s not human.”

                “He’s been through something bad, hasn’t he?” Aryu guessed. “That’s why Setsuna is so defensive of androids.”

                “Something like that,” Pitty confirmed. “You’ll have to ask Kuloe, it’s his story to tell.”

“Fair enough,” Aryu answered feeling something akin to empathy for the android. “Can I see your other works?”

“Sure,” Pitty replied, retrieving a small stack of paintings and a few sketchbooks. Quietly Aryu looked through the monochrome collection that wasn’t entirely black and white but never contained more than a single colour. Each photo incorporated some kind of robotics or machinery, clearly Pitty knew what he liked to create and it never varied. “What do you think?”

“You want to draw me because I have white hair,” Aryu teased, “You don’t seem to like colour much.”

“I find it distracts from what I’m creating,” Pitty answered, “But Setsuna chose you for more than your hair.”

“Chose me?”  Aryu repeated, “What do you mean?”

“Chose to offer you a room in this house.” Pitty answered with a smile.

“In this picture, he’s an android?” Aryu commented, waiting for the artist to explain the portrait.

“It’s art, don’t take it literally,” Pitty teased. “But I suppose I should be honest, I’m not human, not entirely.”

“You’re an android?” Aryu guessed, surprised by the revelation. Pitty seemed so human and normal, was this what androids were like? On TV they were always obviously part machine but real life wasn’t always mimicked in the media.

“I’m the kind with a human brain,” Pitty reassured him, “At least, enough human for it to matter.”

“Did you choose this?” Aryu asked as a memory returned to him. Some humans were kidnapped and had illegal operations, the culprits were rarely caught. The very idea sent a shiver down his spine. Who could do something so cruel?

“I was sick, it was this or death,” Pitty said with a shrug. “It’s what came after that was illegal, you see there’s just enough wires in my head to rewrite my memories, change who I am. It scares me that I could be re-programmed again but since I lived here, my mind has been my own. Only organic memories, Setsuna wiped the rest.”

“It sounds like Setsuna has a mansion for rescued androids,” Aryu joked and whilst Pitty laughed, there was something forced in his reaction. Nervously he reached around for the back of his own neck, where the magnet had once been, but found no import slot there. He was being paranoid, he wasn’t a machine beyond the surgeries he’d had to save his life. “No import slot, I guess I’m just a modified human.”

“I’m going to draw you now,” Pitty replied, getting down to business. “I’ll use it as a reference point for later.”

There were still no signs of Kuloe at dinner, which the three ate around the dining table. As Setsuna had cooked Aryu offered to clear up, though he quickly realised from Pitty’s scolding that he didn’t really know how to wash pots. Had he never done such a simple chore before? As much as he tried, he had no memories of doing anything around the house.

“You’re going to have to get better at this!” Pitty teased as a plate slipped and landed back in the dishwater.

“It shouldn’t be so hard.” Aryu agreed, feeling a little embarrassed that he was honestly struggling to do this.

“You’ll get there,” Pitty reassured him. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

“Just like I had to teach you,” A voice spoke up from the doorway. Startled Aryu turned from the sink to take in the sight of the black-haired android. Kuloe was watching him, Aryu realised, though the android showed no reaction. “Any food left?”

“We saved you some, it’s in the microwave waiting,” Setsuna answered. “You’ve been back to the club.”

“So what if I have?” Kuloe demanded, prepared to argue with the other. Perhaps they would have, had Aryu not been present. Instead Setsuna excused himself from the room, though he looked less than impressed by Kuloe’s answer.

“Aren’t you going to say hi to Aryu?” Pitty demanded, as Kuloe turned his back on them to heat up his food.

“Hi, Aryu,” Kuloe answered robotically, barely interested in the other. Politely Aryu greeted him back, not sure if Kuloe was being hostile or simply didn’t care. “Has Pitty made you pose for him yet?”

“Until my leg went numb,” Aryu admitted, “I take it you’ve been through the same?”

“Everyone in this house has,” Kuloe answered, “Though my legs are entirely robotic so couldn’t go numb.”

“I lost my right leg in a car accident.” Aryu confessed, wondering if they were bonding or just killing time.

“Sucks to be you.” Kuloe replied, dismissing the statement. He blanked Aryu entirely after that, taking his food to his room the moment it was hot.

“Does he hate me?” Aryu asked Pitty, who had witnessed the exchange.

“He’s Kuloe,” Pitty answered with a shrug, “He doesn’t like strangers and has been arguing a lot with Setsuna lately, he’ll warm up to you, I’m sure.”

“Perhaps I’ll figure out who I am by then,” Aryu answered, an idea coming to him. “Does anyone here have a computer I can borrow?”

“Setsuna does,” Pitty replied, “I’ll show you to the office, I want to finish that portrait.”

 

Setsuna had happily leant him a computer before returning to whatever he had been doing in the office. Quietly Aryu booted up the machine and made sure the internet browser was working. It was only then that he wondered what he should be searching for, before trying his own name and the word missing. Perhaps there would be a news article about him, assuming somebody had noticed he was gone. He had friends and family, right? It would be strange to learn that he didn’t.

When nothing came up he uselessly searched for Asagi, the name too common to give him any leads which was to be suspected. Frustrated he tried searching some more before giving up on the quest entirely. There was no information about either or himself or Asagi that was going to be easy to find, not without the right keywords to search for.

“That’s a loud sigh,” Setsuna teased, “Something wrong?”

“I was trying to see if anyone had reported my disappearance,” Aryu admitted. “But nothing is coming up.”

“I know, I already checked,” Setsuna admitted. “I’m sure you’ll remember things in time.”

“I hope so.” Aryu said, allowing Setsuna to go back to his work before bringing up an encyclopaedia article on androids. This he read quietly, learning very little that he didn’t already know. For something that contained almost all of man’s knowledge, the internet wasn’t helping much at all. Quietly he brought up a page on magnets, stopping in surprise when he saw the line about magnets being able to wipe memories in machines. Pain shot through his skull and he gasped, clinging to the desk as he recalled the memory his mind had been trying to forget.

He’d been in a café, the same one linked to his memory of Asagi. A butler café, that’s where they had both worked and Setsuna had been there, at a table by himself. Plenty of men came here alone, wanting the exclusive attention of the butlers. He’d been assigned to the table and had been laughing with Setsuna when the magnet had been placed on his neck.

“I’m not a machine,” Aryu had teased the other, “See, nothing is being wiped at all.”

“It takes time,” Setsuna had answered. “Let me help.”

“I don’t think,” Aryu began, but Setsuna had a small data drive in hand and had placed it into his back beneath his neck, a port which he could not reach. This happened a lot, he had recalled at the time, the guests here were able to program him as they liked. It was a startling revelation, he wasn’t meant to have such memories. “What is this?”

“A virus of my own making,” Setsuna had teased, as the data began its work. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, sir.” Aryu repeated robotically, following Setsuna out of the café. After that he remembered nothing, remembering only waking up in the park without any memories of the event at all.

“You found the magnet then?” Setsuna replied, shocking Aryu who was still coming to terms with his own identity. He was an android, like the other men in this house. No not quite, Setsuna wasn’t a machine, he was the programmer. Could he even be trusted? “Don’t look so shocked, I can see your search history.”

“You’ve been watching what I’ve been doing?” Aryu demanded, nervously standing up as he wondered if he should run from this home. “Who are you, why am I here?”

“My name is Setsuna,” He answered, “I write game code professionally, I’m pretty good. Won a few awards even. About a year ago I met the android known as Pitty. You could say I became obsessed with playing with his programming but the more I got to know him, the more I realised he wasn’t just a machine. I was able to wipe his digital memories, as I did to yours, and after a few weeks his human brain was able to remember everything he’d seen. I made Pitty human again, my greatest accomplishment.”

“And you did the same to me?” Aryu asked. “My memories will return?”

“I installed a virus, it wiped your memories and made you get on a train here,” Setsuna explained. “I followed and when you needed help, I was there.”

“The park,” Aryu concluded, giving Setsuna a wary look. “How can I trust anything you say? How do I know that I’m not acting on your programming right now?”

“Use the magnet,” Setsuna answered. “It removes all coding in your head. You can trust me Aryu but if you don’t, be careful where you go. Your former owner will be looking for you.”

“You stole me,” Aryu said, “Pitty too? Kuloe? Are we just objects?”

“No!” Setsuna answered, “That’s the point, you’re not objects which is why I returned your freedom! I rescued Pitty and now you, Kuloe was broken and tossed aside, so I fixed him. Just like I told you before.”

“Why me?” Aryu asked, “Out of all the androids in the café, in the world, why was I chosen?”

“Random chance,” Setsuna replied. “I knew I couldn’t go local, so I picked a city at random, then an android café and just happened to be sat at your table when I told the owner I didn’t mind who served me. You’re not special Aryu, not to me anyway, I was just seeing if I could do this again. Are you listening?”

“I’m a machine,” Aryu muttered, unable to recover from the realisation. “An object, a plaything for the rich. Is my Dad even alive? How long have I been like this? Did I choose this? If so, why?”

“I can’t answer any of that,” Setsuna apologised, “Just let your human mind heal, you’ll be like Pitty sooner or later. He’s happy, you can be too.”

“Can he?” Kuloe asked from the doorway, startling them both. “You can remove the software, replace the hardware but can you really fix the machine? When Aryu remembers, will he thank you Setsuna, or curse you for the revelation the lost memories will bring? I told you not to mess with him! Look at how lost he is! Are you proud Setsuna? Do you think you’re some kind of God? He’s broken already and the memories have only just begun!”

“I have to try!” Setsuna protested, glancing over at Aryu. “I’m sorry, there will be more pain in the future but I’m here, we’ll get through this together. Please trust me and stay?”

“I have nowhere else.” Aryu answered, quietly getting up and walking back to his room. He was in shock and barely taking in the others’ words. A machine, his mind was nothing but a plaything. It didn’t have to be, he realised as he retrieved the magnet and placed it back on his neck to prevent anyone re-programming his mind again. From now on, he would be his own man.


	4. Error 003: The Purpose of a Machine

                Aryu slept fitfully that night, his dreams fractured and making little sense. Perhaps they were recollections of who he was but he doubted there was any meaning to this jumbled mess. The only good that had come from his rest, was the one fragment of a memory of Asagi which remained even when he woke up. The sweetest kiss he had ever had, different than the others it expressed genuine kindness, a softness that seemed unique to him. Not that he could remember any other kisses, it was a sense that this was true, more than facts to back it up, that had brought him to this conclusion.

                Nervously he reached around to his neck, relieved to find the magnet still in place. What did it mean to be an android anyway? Pitty had seemed human enough but what if he had simply been programmed to be that way? Had he not locked his door, would he have a new personality today? It seemed almost cruel that Setsuna’s virus had wiped his data, opposed to programming him to be happy but it was that cruelty that made him trust the other’s words. Life as a human wasn’t easy and any android who found it to be so was living in a dream.

                It was gone lunchtime and he quickly learned from Pitty that Setsuna was at work, leaving just the three androids in the house. He quietly accepted the other’s explanation and went to make himself a sandwich, having no idea how to actually cook. He hadn’t been programmed to be a servant, of that was he was certain, though he had the memories of the café. A waiter and host, that was what he had been and all he seemed to be good for. Would Setsuna even want him around when he learned how hopeless his new house guest was?

                After eating and tidying up after himself, he had made the decision to research further online, he had some clues now to who he was and where he had come from. Should he use Setsuna’s computer? It sucked that the other had monitored his time before but that to he could understand, it had only been to protect him.

                “I’m going for a walk.” He called up the stairs, unsure if anyone had heard. Quietly he left the mansion and headed for the street, not sure where to go but knowing that the computers here were not safe for his private use.

 

                Luck had been on his side, for he had found a public library that had allowed him to use a computer without booking in advance. Choosing one that gave him privacy, he poured over articles on androids finding a side to the machines far darker than servants and soldiers, like the media had led him to believe were their purposes back when he was young. The yakuza’s thumbprint was all over the technology any and all crimes seemed to have got worse with the invention and kidnappings had been on the rise.

                ‘I was a waiter,’ Aryu reminded himself, horrified by the things he was reading. ‘Why then is remembering the truth so frightening?’ Unsure if he should, he typed in the name of the café that had come to him in his dreams. There were no matches, so he tried an alternative spelling and a butler café appeared. He recognised the front of the café and the photos of the interior. He’d spent a lot of time there, the café had been his life.

                 He brought up the information on the butlers, starting with his own name. He was greeted by a photo of himself in a waiters’ butler uniform, the corset outfit he’d been wearing in the park and what was attempting to be a casual photo of him in a black shirt and smart trousers. There were stats on the side, height, weight, eye colour and some hobbies he was sure was not actually his; Horse riding, fencing and wine tasting? They had dressed him as a prince and clearly the public had been fooled.

                Asagi was next, as beautiful as he remembered. He stared at the three photos, similar to his own though instead of a corset Asagi wore a full dress. He ignored the information written about him, as it was most likely as fake as his own.

                “Excuse me, is there a cost to print things out?” Asagi asked the librarian as she passed. She confirmed that there was and he thanked her for her time. Fifty yen wasn’t much but he didn’t have a single coin, he wasn’t printing these photos out then and had no idea how to access the hardware in his head. If he could store these photos, much like a computer would, he could open the files whenever he wanted.

                Once that idea had been in his head, it was a quick search to find out if androids could do as he wished. To his surprise it was and should be simple to do. He took of his jacket, which he now wore over a t-shirt and found the almost invisible switch in his wrist. He had to use his finger nail to open up his arm but the controls inside were just as pictured. Nervously he switched his memory on and found his vision augmented with a translucent screen. This he quickly figured out how to manipulate and was able to store the data he wanted, as well as learn he could actually access the internet on his own. Surprised he flicked through the settings, noting that the GPS function had been turned off. They’d find him the moment it was turned on, which for now he didn’t want. He trusted Setsuna far more than the owner of the café where he had once worked.

                He switched the interface off and checked he could now activate it at will, he’d never used this before, hadn’t realised he had the options but he was glad that he had it. It would prove useful, of that he was sure.

                On the computer, which he used to not arouse suspicion, he typed in Setsuna’s name and read some articles about the games he had made and was developing. It was interesting but not telling him anything of real importance. With his hour slot nearly up, he decided to walk back to his new home. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go.

 

                “So, you returned,” Kuloe commented as Aryu entered the kitchen where he was preparing dinner, “I didn’t believe you would.”

                “I have no where else,” Aryu answered, “At least here I know I can eat.”

                “It’s not so hard for an android to earn money,” Kuloe answered, “I should know.”

                “How did you end up here anyway, all I keep hearing is that you were broken?” Aryu prompted, surprised when Kuloe began to laugh.

                “I still am,” He answered, tapping his chest, “In here at least.”

                “I don’t understand?” Aryu prompted.

                “It’s easy to fix a machine. Replace a few parts, oil the cogs and joints, reprogram faulty code. It’s easy to fix a human body too, they’re surprisingly resilient but a man’s heart? That’s not so easy to repair, perhaps it’s not possible at all? I suspect you will understand, when you remember,” Kuloe answered. “Even Pitty struggles, though you wouldn’t tell by looking at him. Perhaps he had it easier than you and I?”

                “You know who I was,” Aryu accused, “I wasn’t chosen so randomly, was I?”

                “I know what the café was, I can picture the rest,” Kuloe answered. “Why don’t you peel those carrots, instead of standing there asking questions you don’t want the answers to.”

                “Fine, don’t tell me who I was,” Aryu answered, studying the contraption in his hand and wondering how it was meant to peel the carrots. “What about who you are?”

                “A dancer,” Kuloe replied, “Come with me later, it’s been awhile since I brought a guest.”

                “A dancer?” Aryu repeated, figuring out the peeler and starting work on the carrots. “Why do I suspect there’s more to this explanation that what you’re telling me?”

                “Because there is.” Kuloe answered with a cryptic smile and no amount of further questions made him reveal any more.

 

                Setsuna hadn’t wanted him to attend the club with Kuloe but that only served to harden Aryu’s resolve. He needed to understand Kuloe, as it felt so very much like understanding himself. Even if he got no answers in that regard, he couldn’t figure out how a dancer could be so troubled, or why an android would be one.

                The club itself revealed a lot by itself, for it was clearly a strip club where beautiful men performed. Androids, all of them, should the sign on the door be correct. Quietly he took a seat, watching with casual interest as Kuloe vanished in the back. Well he understood now what Kuloe had been hinting at but not why he continued to do so when it was so clear Setsuna would have supported him out of his own kindness.

                As he watched he noticed one of the dancers join a couple across the room. A data stick was pressed into the dancer’s upper back, just out of the android’s reach and the man stilled for a moment. Less than a minute later a seemingly different man left with the couple, the only similarities being his face.

                It’d happened in the café too, over and over and over again. It was a foreboding thought and he grew concerned. It was obviously here what would happen to the androids that left but what of himself? Had he been used in this way, or for something entirely different?

                Kuloe came on the stage, as beautiful as Asagi and Aryu watched without the indifference he had felt before. There was a spark in this man, who wasn’t quite his friend, one that he couldn’t ignore. As his performance ended many were after him but Kuloe went straight to his table and took a seat by his side.

                “I can see you’re beginning to understand,” Kuloe whispered, wrapping an arm over Aryu’s shoulders. “This is what an android is for good for, the reason the very first of our kind were made.”

                “Why do you do this?” Aryu asked, “Why do you come here night after night just to be used?”

                “Because I’m broken,” Kuloe replied, “Don’t look so startled, I can read the data they try to upload and copy the orders, but the only memories that will form in my head are organic. I chose to act the way they want, only the club owner knows I’m not like the others.”

                “Is that why he threw you out?” Aryu asked, “They were no longer able to fully program you?”

                “They broke me entirely,” Kuloe replied, “I remember the pain, the sensation of being tossed in the skips outside. They murdered me because of a data fault that was too expensive to repair, the machine kept the man alive and then I was found. I came back to dance, this is my former club’s biggest rival. You could say earning this establishment money is my revenge.”

                “Why though?” Aryu asked, “I don’t understand why you dance at all.”

                “Sex is my purpose, it’s a physical urge that I can’t avoid. Pitty has Setsuna but who do I have? If I’m going to go to strangers, why not get paid?” Kuloe asked. “I’m sure that soon you will understand.”

                “The café,” Aryu realised, his eyes widening as he felt the truth in the revelation. Whilst more upper-class, less obvious, his fate and Kuloe’s had been the same. “I was just like you.”

                “And like me, you can’t ignore the emotions deep inside.” Kuloe warned, placing his lips over Aryu’s own. He kissed the other on instinct, holding his close as if they were the only ones in the room. His body wanted this, had been built for this and knew nothing else.

                “There’s a man, Asagi,” Aryu tried to explain but his protests were lost in his need. He pulled Kuloe closer, his hand on the back of his neck, his finger over the data import as if he could import his desires by the touch alone. “Kuloe, I shouldn’t. I don’t even know who I am.”

                “You’re like me,” Kuloe answered. “Forget about Asagi, I know who you mean and we can’t go back for him. The café will be on guard now their most used machine has been stolen.”

                “Most used? You told me it was random!” Aryu protested, catching Kuloe’s lips on his own once more. As wrong as this kiss was, it felt so right, so very much what his body needed.

                “Fate is always a combination of choices and random chances, you’re present and future will be no different,” Kuloe answered. “Come on, let’s go home. I think it’s time that you and I played together, don’t you think?”

                “I so very much want to say no.” Aryu answered, frustrated by the other’s cocky smile.

                “Yet the answer you give will be yes.” Kuloe prompted and Aryu could only give his consent, he simply wasn’t programmed in any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Kudos can only be left on a single chapter, I am unable to see who is following this story from chapter to chapter or if anyone is reading this at all. For that reason, comments would be very much appreciated. :)


	5. Error 004: The Conquest

Kuloe’s bedroom was as tastefully decorated as Pitty’s, though there was more colour here and every corner was filled with something of interest. Aryu could spend all day looking at the various figurines, trinkets and novelty items lining the shelves but Kuloe wouldn’t allow his attention to be diverted.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Kuloe teased, wrapping his arms around Aryu and kissing him once more. Like in the club Aryu was helpless to resist but the memory of Asagi’s smile made him pull away. “What’s wrong?”

“I told you, there’s a man named Asagi,” Aryu protested. “I feel like I’m betraying him.”

“Monogamy, from a robot made for sex?” Kuloe questioned, not unkindly but still mocking. “What exactly do you think Asagi is doing right now? A customer will have programmed him to fulfil his dirtiest desires and Asagi will happily obey, just like you did, what I still do. Even if organically you two have somehow connected, even if he was here, do you think either of you are even capable of monogamy?”

“I have to believe,” Aryu argued, “Pitty is with Setsuna, it can work.”

“In a polyamorous relationship,” Kuloe prompted. “Setsuna is no saint, he has his own sins to bare.”

“I don’t understand,” Aryu protested, bringing up the browser in his vision and searching the term that Kuloe had used. Kuloe must have known he had such an ability, or was letting him figure it out, as he said nothing as Aryu read through the text. “To love more than one?”

“For some,” Kuloe agreed, “At very least, it removes the limits on physical and emotional connections.”

“Even so, it’s something I should discuss with Asagi.” Aryu protested.

“What is he to you?” Kuloe asked. “Why won’t you let go of that machine?”

“I don’t know!” Aryu exclaimed. “I don’t remember! Please, can’t you guys do something to bring him here?”

“I doubt it’s possible,” Kuloe answered, giving Aryu a look. “Let me ask Setsuna, clearly we’re going nowhere!”

“It’s not that I’m not attracted to you.” Aryu began to explain as Kuloe walked out of the room. Reaching up he turned up his hearing and shut his eyes as he listened in. He shouldn’t but he needed to make sure that Kuloe really was fighting his side.

“We have a problem,” Kuloe declared as he joined Setsuna. “He won’t stop going on about some ‘droid named Asagi. He has it in his head that we can rescue him.”

“That wasn’t part of the plan,” Setsuna answered. “We can’t go back to the same club.”

“I know,” Kuloe answered. “But I’m worried he might just try.”

“He’s not even healed, who knows what Asagi really means to him,” Setsuna replied. “He probably just made an organic memory of him and thinks it means something because he can’t remember much else.”

“Maybe,” Kuloe answered. “I just thought you should know.”

“Where is he anyway?” Setsuna asked. “Did he come home with you.”

“He’s in my room,” Kuloe answered, Aryu could practically hear the smirk in his tone. “I guess he likes me best.”

“You just dug your claws in first!” Setsuna complained, Kuloe was laughing as he left the room, the last sound Aryu heard before he brought his hearing back to human levels. He was part of a plan? Should he question what they were up to? What if it got him in trouble? He needed to earn the trust of these men, get hold of the virus and then somehow find a way to reset Asagi. These men weren’t going to help him but he’d find a way to save Asagi alone.

“I’m sorry,” Kuloe apologised, “Setsuna agrees that it’s too risky.”

“Perhaps if we waited a few weeks?” Aryu said.

“Perhaps you should focus only on yourself?” Kuloe suggested, pushing Aryu down on his bed. “Let me help you find some pleasure.”

“I’m just a conquest to you,” Aryu teased, not letting on that he had overheard but wanting Kuloe to know he was aware of his intentions. “Well I can’t blame you, I do have a beautiful face.”

“That you do,” Kuloe replied, straddling Aryu and bringing his lips close to Aryu’s own. “It’s an honour to conquer you, I’m guessing I’m the first to have organic consent from you in a long time.” With that they were kissing and in the kiss Aryu forgot all worries and concerns. Organic consent, his human brain was allowing this and his part robotic body was responding perfectly. Built for sex, he supposed it could have been worse, he could have been built to kill. Gently he reached up and wrapped his arms around Kuloe, holding him close, wanting him to be near. Perhaps all he wanted was comfort but the lust was very real.

“Let me see all of you.” Aryu encouraged, helping the other out of his clothes and admiring every last inch of exposed skin. Kuloe was perfection, no matter how broken he may be inside, externally there were no flaws.

It was his turn to be undressed after, Kuloe admiring him as much as he had admired the other. Their gazes met in understanding and shocking Aryu, Kuloe lowered his body onto his hardened length. Did it not hurt Kuloe? Perhaps not, for he felt a tight wet warmth around his manhood and once again he was reminded that they were built for this. Kuloe wasn’t human and so human limitations didn’t affect him.

“Keep it up for me,” Kuloe begged between soft moans, “I want to cum with you inside me. No, there’s no need to touch me.”

“No need?” Aryu repeated needlessly, for he remembered that this was a feat he was easily capable of himself. He began to remember his limitations, the feelings of pleasure he had felt before. He hadn’t always submitted, to his surprise he had often being sexually dominant too. He’d seduced shy boys, convinced them to cheat on girlfriends they didn’t love, all so they could feel innocent despite programming him to behave just like this. He’d been dressed like a dominatrix, wearing skirts and heels, giving as much pain as his partners had told him to do. He’d taken men as their partners watched or in front of crowds. He’d taken Asagi in such a fashion, an act for a group of voyeurs. Not once but many times. Was that why he has Asagi in his mind? They’d been used as a pair, was that all the memory was?

His gaze focused on Kuloe’s pleasure, the other hadn’t noticed that his attention had wandered and he didn’t want him to know. Let him think that his pleasure had been for Kuloe alone, let the other think that he was lost in the moment. To Kuloe he was a conquest but in return it seemed that Kuloe had opened his mind to memories he refused to leave buried. At least now he knew one thing for certain; He was very much a sex machine.

 

He knew he was dreaming but also that this dream was real. In his sleep his brain was repairing itself, remembering more of what he had been through. Sleeping with Kuloe had been the catalyst, for time after time he was having sex with men he didn’t know, many of which weren’t even attractive.

It was one such dream that stood out from the rest, some how he knew he had been human at the time. A high school student, in a high school band, he was the vocalist and to his surprise he realised that he could actually sing. The lyrics were bad, the guitarist terrible and the drummer and bassist not playing to the same beat but the fans didn’t seem to notice how terrible they were. At the time, he had believed that he would be a rock god.

“You were awesome!” A teenage boy complimented him, a huge smile on his face. He was cute, Aryu noted, too young for him now but not at the time. This boy had been in his life once, now he couldn’t remember his name.

“You know it,” Aryu had replied, “Come on, we’re getting drinks, you can be my groupie.”

“Groupie?” The boy had exclaimed, “Is that what you’re calling your childhood friend?”

“You are the son of my mother’s friend.” Aryu corrected, not sharing this boy’s perspective on their relationship. He had been a boost to his ego, someone who loved him and did everything he was told. He’d treated him terribly, Aryu thought with regret as he watched his younger self take advantage of a boy who wanted nothing more that to be his boyfriend.

He woke up in Kuloe’s bed, wondering if he had treated this man the same way he had treated the teenager so many years before. They’d used each other, he hadn’t been fake this time, hadn’t lead the other on. He didn’t fear Kuloe’s retribution, not like he had done with the teenager. Who was he? Why did the memory of the teenager make him feel so afraid?

                Quietly he lay in the other’s bed, sometimes awake, sometimes asleep but always remembering the events he had been through. By the morning he had a very clear vision of his time in the café and the emotions that should have been accompanied by his actions; Pleasure, pain, fear and embarrassment. He had been used so many times for fetishes that ranged from the shocking to simply bizarre. Who cared what you did to the android, he’d never be able to tell. He remembered now, everything but the memories he truly wanted to know. He had no idea who he had been, how he had become an android in the first place and of course, exactly what Asagi meant to him. He refused to believe that Asagi was nothing but another victim of the abuse, he meant something more. Aryu simply refused to let the other go.


	6. Error 005: Human Faced Toys

                Aryu waited, as hours became days and days became weeks, slowly gaining the trust of those around him. Rescuing Asagi wouldn’t be easy and it would be something he would have to do alone, but it would be done. The more abuse he remembered, the more determined he was to succeed.

                For most of the days he kept his hearing turned up, until he began to piece together Setsuna’s plans. Like some kind of martyr, he aimed to rescue other androids, gaining their trust one at a time until there was an inhabitant of every room in his home. Aryu wondered if it was kindness that caused Setsuna to act this way but thought not. Setsuna wanted his own private harem and whilst he had consented to the other’s advances, he knew that he had been nothing but a conquest to the other. His looks came first in this household, he wondered if he scarred his face beyond recognition if he’d even be allowed to stay.

                “Are you remembering something else?” Kuloe asked him, as they sat in the garden for no other purpose than to enjoy each other’s company. Kuloe was a blessing to him here, he had suffered too and wore no false smiles. His honest demeaner may not appear to be kind at times, but the truth never was and Aryu would rather face that than a sweet lie.

                “Not this time.” Aryu answered. As it was Setsuna was planning another raid right now, he could hear every word the other said to Pitty. Including, to his delight, the location of the data drive containing the virus. He could steal it tonight, travel back to the café, rescue Asagi. The thought elated him, though he couldn’t show any reaction to the news he wasn’t supposed to know.

                “Care to share?” Kuloe asked, though they had had similar conversations before and he already knew the answer.

                “Not particularly,” Aryu answered. Now was his time to act, he couldn’t tell how much longer the virus would go undefended. Asagi needed him. More importantly, he needed Asagi to know himself. Perhaps he would never be able to come back here but it was impossible to say goodbye. “I’m going to get a drink, want anything?”

                “I’m good.” Kuloe, giving Aryu a curious glance. He’d only gone in to get a drink ten minutes before. He suspected, Aryu thought, was he acting too recklessly? He had previously been planning to get his small collection of things, instead he ran for the door and slipped out of the mansion without looking back.

 

                As he sat on the train, he wondered if perhaps he had been a little paranoid. There was no way Kuloe had known what he was planning. If he hadn’t behaved so strangely, Kuloe would have thought nothing was wrong. Now his concern was on how to get the virus into Asagi, it wasn’t like he could simply walk back into the club. His only option would be to hide somewhere outside and catch Asagi either entering or leaving the establishment.

                More nervous getting off the train than he was getting on, Aryu headed into the city and found a shop that sold wigs. His hair would draw attention he didn’t want, he needed to hide it which unfortunately meant stealing. This he did easily and he quickly headed out of the neighbourhood and towards his old cafe.

                He hadn’t realised what a rich neighbourhood the café was in but the sights felt familiar. He had once spent a lot of time here, which was why it was lucky the streets were close to empty. The men who lived here could easily be a former customer, he could be recognised at any time even with his now black hair.

                Beside him a motorbike pulled up, it’s rider dressed entirely in black. Suddenly the rider had him by the arm and was dragging him down a side street, as strong as Aryu it was impossible to escape but thankfully he had recognised the bike and knew it’s owner.

“Get off me!” He protested, finally escaping Kuloe’s grasp. He glared at the other, as Kuloe removed his helmet, not entirely sure if he was looking at a friend of foe.

                “That damned Asagi!” Kuloe complained. “I always suspected you hadn’t given him up.”

                “How can I, he’s my other half,” Aryu protested. Kuloe hadn’t been part of Setsuna and Pitty’s plans, there was only one way he could have known what he was up to. “You have a hearing upgrade?”

                “Among other things,” Kuloe admitted. “I figured you had one pretty quickly, you’re not as good an actor as you think. I just didn’t realise you’d bolt for the door so quickly! What exactly is your plan? You can’t just use the virus and hope for the best. He’ll have panic functions you know.”

                “Panic functions?” Aryu repeated, suddenly remembering what Kuloe meant. Should a customer truly try to misuse an android they would send a request for help to the café owner and, after a warning, start recording footage. “I forgot about those.”

                “You’ve still forgotten most things, at best you know 20% I would think,” Kuloe answered. “I didn’t want to get involved in a rescue mission but it’s clear that if I don’t help you, we’ll lose you for good.”

                “I don’t need your help!” Aryu protested. “I can do this by myself.”

                “Of course you can’t, idiot,” Kuloe scolded, pulling out a second drive. “I’m going to purchase Asagi with this and bring him to you. We’ll face Setsuna wrath later, I guess. Asagi doesn’t happen to be a red-head?”

                “No, does that matter?” Aryu asked confused.

                “Just what Setsuna felt like this time,” Kuloe replied. “No matter, if he wants one he’ll have to go out himself. Oh, one more thing, open your user interface.”

                “What, why?” Aryu asked, doing as he was asked. To his surprise a notification was on the screen asking for a connection with user A009103-Z. “Is that you?”

                “I’m giving you visuals,” Kuloe explained. “We can send messages to each other too, I may need help finding Asagi for you. In the meantime, move my bike somewhere to park, will you?”

                “I don’t know how.” Aryu protested, surprised when a download file appeared from Kuloe. He opened it and found the software he needed to accomplish the task.

                “I know you prefer to do things organically, but you’re still a machine.” Kuloe said, giving Aryu a wink before he headed to the café. Pulling on Kuloe’s helmet, Aryu moved the bike across a few streets and sat on it as he watched Kuloe enter the café.

 

                “Can I see some ID?” The host asked politely, something Kuloe seemed to have, as Aryu looked on it he noticed the name was entirely different. Fake ID? How much influence and power did Setsuna have? “Thank you, sir. If you would like to take a seat by the window there and select your butler.”

                “I’ve heard of a man named Asagi, from a friend.” Kuloe explained.

                “Let’s see, oh he’s back,” The host said, obviously an android to from the looks of things. “There will be a small delay.”

                “That’s fine, I can wait,” Kuloe replied. Sending Aryu a message that simply read <Being cleaned>. He’d been used that very afternoon, Aryu realised feeling slightly sick. “I’ve heard he’s one of the best?”

                “One of them,” The host replied. “Which is why I must advise you are not allowed to take him more than half a kilometre away from this establishment.”

                “I understand.” Kuloe replied, letting the host leave and pulling open a menu. The first pages were the butlers, which he browsed quietly until he came to the final page that listed drinks and a small selection of sandwiches and cakes.

                <There he is.> Aryu messaged Kuloe, as they both watched the dark-haired beauty enter the room. He wore a suit, his long black hair worn loose and covering the right side of his face by a fringe, his left eye a crimson red.

                <Somebody has a type.> Came Kuloe’s mocking answer. He supposed there was some similarities in the two dark haired men visually, now he thought about it. It was all on the surface, beneath it all was two very different men. Though how he knew that, Aryu had no idea.

                “I’ll be your butler today. How can I help?” Asagi said, taking a bow and placing a red rose in the empty vase on the table. White lily, Aryu remembered suddenly, that had been his flower and symbol that his table was being served. “How can I help?” As Aryu watched, Kuloe placed an order for a drink and cake and let Asagi go.

                <What are you doing?> Aryu asked.

                <Relax, this is an upper-class establishment. You need to go through the actions first so as to not appear eager. The strip-clubs are honest, places like this like to pretend it’s not all about sex.>

                <Maybe they’re just lonely?> Aryu suggested, looking at the other customers though Kuloe’s eyes. He froze when he saw a familiar face, his body stilling in fright. Unlike the customers, he was walking straight into the back-staff rooms. <That man, he’s the one who sold me.>

                <There’s nothing I can do about that.> Kuloe warned, but that wasn’t what Asagi had meant. He remembered now, the man who had brought him here and also why. He’d deserved this treatment, belonged in such a place. If anything, he had got off lightly ending up in such a fine establishment, he had deserved worse. Had the fates or powers above decided he had paid for his crimes? Was that why he had been freed, or was it to rescue Asagi? Maybe there was no reason or logic to events and everything was random?

                “Have you always been a waiter?” Kuloe asked Asagi as he returned with a cup of tea and a slice of cake.

                “Always, it’s all I’ve ever done.” Asagi answered with a smile. Together the couple sat, enjoying pleasant and flirtatious conversations until finally Kuloe made an excuse about removing an insect from Asagi’s back and slipped in the first data drive. In an instant Asagi’s behaviour changed, becoming a man who knew exactly what he wanted. The pair left the café, Kuloe sharing the co-ordinates of a hotel and quickly Aryu went to wait for them. He got there first, having the motorbike and being closer to begin with and waited outside so the three of them could check out the room in the love hotel. As he waited he thought back on the man who had sold him, remembering him as a teenager all those years ago…

 

                “What’s the matter, Hide-Zou?” Aryu had teased the teenager at his feet. “Don’t you want to suck a rock star’s cock?”

                “People could see!” Hide-Zou protested, glancing nervously at the band’s guitarist who was already enjoying oral pleasure. They were all drunk, despite being too young to buy alcohol legally, and many of the group were also high. Aryu had taken something strong himself, not even sure what he had taken except that it made him feel incredibly happy and carefree.

                “Chihiro doesn’t care,” Aryu scoffed. Nervously the teenager before him took the exposed cock in his mouth, sucking as eagerly as he had done in the privacy of their own bedrooms. He’d been a good groupie to have around, Aryu remembered, for Hide-Zou truly saw himself as Aryu’s boyfriend. There was no need for him to know of the men he had on the side, certainly not the sugar daddy who owned this very establishment and took Aryu hard at least twice a month. “Actually, I’ve changed my mind. Lie on the table.”

                “Aryu!” Hide-Zou protested, but Aryu’s friends were pinning the boy down and before long he was taking his partner hard and fast while alcohol was poured in the general direction of Hide-Zou’s mouth. He came quickly, pulling out and sitting rather dazed on the bench seat. The club was blurring now, the drugs taking over. He barely registered that Hide-Zou was crying as he pulled him into his arms. “That was my first time.”

                “It was magnificent.” Aryu reassured him. “Truly you are the perfect man for me.”

                “You mean that, right?” Hide-Zou asked. “I’m not a toy for you?”

                “Of course not.” Aryu said. He was lying and eventually Hide-Zou had learned that he was lying too. It was Hide-Zou, who had more connections that Aryu had realised, who had eventually returned to his life. Hide-Zou who had seduced him, kidnapped him stole his humanity and then sold him. Aryu could hardly blame him, if anything it was his wickedness that had lead to Hide-Zou becoming so cruel. He had been the Master, the other his student.   


**Author’s Note:** Kuloe’s serial number (A009103-Z) is actually kind of a pun. The A stands for android and 9 is pronounced “ku” in Japanese making him ‘Android Ku103’ or ‘Android Kuloe’. The rest is just to make the code more realistic. I wonder if anyone picked up on that?


	7. Error 006: A Twisted World

                Aryu hadn’t really thought about how he would feel seeing Asagi again, a quickening of the heart perhaps, or a frozen moment of time where everything stood still and there was only the two of them. Perhaps there would be nothing but happiness, though right now he didn’t feel it. He was too stressed out with all the thoughts of how things could go wrong to truly enjoy having Asagi back. Who was this man anyway? It was true that all he really remembered of Asagi was his face and his name.

                “This is the man I told you about.” Kuloe informed Asagi, who grinning came up to Aryu and immediately started flirting. Uncomfortably he flirted back, letting Kuloe check them into the love hotel as he accepted the other’s kiss which was nothing but awkward. Did men enjoy using androids like this? There was no real passion or emotions, a perfect kiss was not human and lacked the sensations of trial and error that made getting it right feel so good. As it was, he was happy to break apart from Asagi and follow Kuloe to their room. It was here where Kuloe quickly inserted the virus and Asagi went still, his entire body frozen like a machine restored to it’s factory settings.

                “How long does this take?” Aryu asked, concerned when a few minutes later there was no signs of Asagi awakening.

                “Several hours,” Kuloe answered. “First it turns off the sensory inputs and switches GPS before neutralising safety measures in the machine, then it’ll wipe the memory banks completely before putting him into a state of sleep until Setsuna awakens him. Here attach this magnet, will you? It’ll stop the software restoring the memories as they’re being erased.”

                “I’m glad you followed me,” Aryu admitted, gently brushing Asagi’s hair out of the way so he could attach the magnet. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

                “You would have ended right back with him,” Kuloe replied, his tone making it clear he didn’t mean it as a positive thing. “Well I suppose it has to be done.”

                “Rescuing Asagi?” Aryu guessed.

                “No, calling Setsuna.” Kuloe said, giving Aryu a look that made it clear he was going to be blamed for the upcoming lecture. Sure enough, Setsuna sounded angry when he answered the phone but quickly agreed to come and pick them all up.

                “I’m sorry, I got you in trouble.” Aryu apologised.

                “He’s a rich boy, used to getting his own way, let him rant,” Kuloe replied. “It’s his own fault for not considering your feelings.”

                “I wish we could rescue all of them,” Aryu admitted. “I remembered the names of several of the butlers when I saw them through your eyes. They’re all victims in this.”

                “That’s a ridiculous idea,” Kuloe said, giving Aryu a look that made it clear what he would do if Aryu tried it. “But in all honesty, I agree with you. This world is messed up but what can we do about it?”

 

                Just like with Aryu, Setsuna left Asagi in the park and waited for him to wake up before making an approach. He seemed to be mastering bringing in strays, as Asagi came home like a lost puppy entirely grateful to have somewhere to stay. He was like sunshine in the house, Aryu thought as he watched Asagi bonding naturally with Pitty, he’d never met a man before so honest and kind.

                “Hi, I’m Asagi,” Asagi suddenly greeted himself, bowing politely to Aryu with a smile. It was clear he didn’t remember him, so Aryu played along and for the first time wondered what was going to happen now. He had no idea why Asagi was special to him and Asagi knew even less. “You look kind of familiar.”

                “I do?” Aryu asked, hope blooming at the words.

                “Oh, I’m being silly!” Asagi realised. “I was thinking about a video game character with the same colour hair. I don’t suppose you play games too?”

                “Not those kind of games.” Kuloe spoke up, giving Asagi a knowing smile before vanishing from the room. As kind and noble as he had been the night before, he no longer seemed interested in the man he had saved.

                “He’s your boyfriend?” Asagi guessed. “He seems upset.”

                “Kuloe? He’s fine.” Aryu reassured him and yet moments later he was following Kuloe to his room to find out what was wrong.

                “Not with your precious Asagi?” Kuloe asked, “I’m surprised.”

                “I was worried about you,” Aryu admitted. “Just then, you seemed almost jealous?”

                “Why would I be?” Kuloe asked. “What would I be jealous off?”

                “I don’t know,” Aryu admitted. “You never share anything with anyone.”

                “Nobody needs to hear about me,” Kuloe replied. “I’m broken, remember?”

                “That’s an excuse,” Aryu accused. “If you’re broken, then I’m just as bad! That’s it, isn’t it? You’re scared that I’ll no longer come to you with my problems so you can play saviour. Besides nobody else here understands you. Not like I do.”

                “You don’t understand me at all,” Kuloe scoffed. “It’s true we connected, but nothing more.”

                “You’re the one who taught me of polyamory,” Aryu scolded. “Yet here you are, assuming it’s impossible for a man to have more than one friend?”

                “So you call me jealous and then tell me it’s impossible for me to be jealous?” Kuloe teased. “Make up your mind!”

                “You’re impossible!” Aryu exclaimed. “Fine, sulk up here on your own!”

                “I will,” Kuloe replied, taking hold of Aryu’s wrist before he could leave the room. “Don’t I get a goodbye kiss? I saved your Asagi after all.”

                “Maybe I don’t want to kiss you.” Aryu retorted, yet he leant over anyway and gave Kuloe a kiss that was far from innocent. Kuloe might not admit it but he knew the other was worried that their nights together would come to an end, something Aryu realised with some surprised, he would be just as reluctant to have happen. He wanted to be downstairs with Asagi, he’d gone to all the effort of recusing him, instead he found himself pulling Kuloe into his arms. He needed to be thanked for his help, Aryu justified as clothes began to fall to the floor, or perhaps he was the kind of man who wanted multiple lovers? He couldn’t ever remember being faithful before.

 

                “Is Kuloe all right?” Asagi asked, as Aryu joined him outside.

                “Yeah, he’s fine,” Aryu replied with a smile. “You should really be worried about yourself.”

                “I’m sure that those who love me will be searching for me,” Asagi replied. “Setsuna has let the police know I’m here, it won’t be long. Perhaps then I’ll begin to remember who I am?”

                “Perhaps,” Aryu agreed, knowing perfectly well Setsuna had lied to Asagi but knowing better than to tell him the truth. People would be searching for him, but not those who loved him. “Well until then, you can stay here with us.”

                “Thank you,” Asagi replied, “I really appreciate you all taking care of me. If there’s anything you need from me, you’ll let me know. Won’t you?”

                “I will.” Aryu answered. He made small talk with Asagi for awhile but no memories were triggered. It was like meeting with a stranger, did Asagi really mean anything to him at all? Eventually Asagi was pulled away by Pitty, who must have been holding back his desire to take all of Asagi’s attention all this time.

                “You and I need to talk,” Setsuna warned, taking Aryu firmly by the arm and leading him as far from the house as the grounds allowed. “First, does Asagi have the hearing upgrade?”

                “I don’t know,” Asagi admitted. “I had mine as a human, so I don’t think they fit them as standard. There’s no need. Your mad at me, aren’t you?”

                “I should have done my research,” Setsuna replied. “You and Asagi were advertised as a pair, who knows how often the two of you have been together. It’s only natural that you’ve bonded with him.”

                “He doesn’t remember me,” Aryu said. “It’s making me question if he even truly matters to me. I expected to feel so much, remember so much, but he’s just a man. Even so, if he was in danger I wouldn’t hesitate to save him. What does make me? An idiot?”

                “Maybe you have bonded through the café, maybe he meant something before,” Setsuna replied. “Either way, what’s done is done. You’ll find out when your memories return, I would think. With that being said; Don’t you ever steal from me again. Got it? You betrayed us all here when you stole that drive, put us all in danger. I have a plan and whilst I have made mistakes, that doesn’t excuse your behaviour. You’ve got a second chance but don’t be thinking you’ll get a third.”

                “I’m not going to apologise, you know why I did what I did,” Aryu replied. “I want to be part of your rescue missions from now on and save as many as possible.”

                “I’ll include you next time,” Setsuna promised. “As for saving as many as possible, it’s too risky and besides, I have only so much space here.”

                “Your company is worth millions,” Aryu commented, “You’re telling me you can’t afford somewhere else for those rescued by ourselves?”

                “What you’re proposing is insanity!” Setsuna exclaimed. “You do realise that what we’re doing here is highly illegal? If I get caught, well the three of you will be re-programmed for a start and you will be sent right back where you came from!”

                “Is that your answer?” Aryu asked, “Then I have to ask; Why are you doing this? Is Kuloe right? You just want a harem?”

                “I was a user,” Setsuna answered, “Pitty was my toy but he was too human and I became obsessed. That’s why I stole him. I’m no different than the men who abused you, except that now I have empathy for the victims.”

                “So, you want to ease a guilty conscience?” Aryu guessed. “Then surely my plan will clean away your sins?”

                “Pitty’s forgiveness was all I needed,” Setsuna replied. “I guess I do this because I can.”

                “It’s a game to you, you like the thrill?” Aryu asked. “Of course, you like games, you design them. Well I’m designing a new one right now. Or are you not up to the challenge?”

                “A game, huh?” Setsuna repeated. “Well when you put it like that, perhaps we could have a little fun.”

                “Purchase an island, or somewhere just as secluded,” Aryu ordered, “We’ll plan things with the others from there.”

                “You’re crazy,” Setsuna accused, “But I suppose I’m crazier for following this insane advice!”

                “Who needs sanity anyway?” Aryu teased, flashing Setsuna a smile before heading back towards the house. The world was a dark place that had abused him too long. It was time that he built his own sanctuary, a world where androids were more than machines, a world where androids ruled. It was almost a shame that Setsuna wasn’t one of them, but he had no malice towards him. Setsuna had been his saviour but his rule had come to an end. It was time for a new king.


	8. Error 007: Recollection

                The memory came back to him as he was trying on clothes, nothing significant but another piece of his human past. Just a stupid argument with his father over the cost of some jeans, one he had won as he usually did get his own way. It wasn’t a pleasant memory but it was one that he cherished, for he had very few memories of his father and this was the only one he had from after the accident. He was healing, slowly but surely and so it seemed was Asagi.

                “Asagi?” He said gently, finding the other man in his own changing room in tears. Setsuna had agreed to let them go shopping together on his credit card but it seemed the day out wasn’t going entirely as planned.

                “I’m not human,” Asagi got out. “You know, didn’t you? I remember you were there when the memories were erased.”

                “I’m just like you, my memories are still returning” Aryu answered, relieved when Asagi accepted that. “What do you remember?”

                “The club, how I was used,” Asagi answered. “Not all of it but more than I wanted to know. There’s times we were abused together or forced to abuse each other. Do you remember?”

                “When I woke up all I remembered was my life as a human up to the age of ten and your name and face,” Aryu admitted. “Honestly, I don’t remember much more about you, just what you mean.”

                “So you went to get me?” Asagi asked, “And still you don’t know why?”

                “No,” Aryu admitted. “I was hoping spending time with you today would help, but it hasn’t. Not really.”

                “What they did to me, to us, it’s the personification of cruelty,” Asagi said, with such passion and intensity that it shocked Aryu to the core. “What kind of monster does this to a person?”

                “I don’t know,” Aryu answered helplessly, as Asagi ranted about the injustice of the world and that was when he did remember. Asagi had reacted this way once before, when Hide-Zou had been trying to make him a business partner. He’d been used as an example of the service provided, had heard it all being planned and Asagi promptly denying any desire to be part of the operation. “You tried to close the café.”

                “I did?” Asagi asked.

                “You were angry, like you are now,” Aryu replied. “You gave me hope. I was allowed to be myself that day, trapped in a body that followed Hide-Zou’s will. He was cruel to me, beyond what even I can remember, it made you all the more admirable. No wonder I’m so obsessed with you, why I had to save you.”

                “I don’t remember that,” Asagi answered, “But I can understand your actions, if that’s the case.”

                “It is,” Aryu answered firmly. “Will you be all right?”

                “I don’t know,” Asagi replied, “But I’m going to try to not let the past affect my present. I guess I won’t be going home anytime soon.”

                “You’re already home,” Aryu reassured him, gathering his confidence and wrapping his arms around the other. “Your home is with me.”

                “At least we know one good thing,” Asagi commented, “You no longer need rescuing. Did Kuloe reset you too?”

                “Actually, it was Setsuna. He was the one who reset me,” Aryu replied, hearing the sounds of a customer entering the changing rooms. “We should talk later, when we get some privacy.”

                “I don’t feel like talking anyway,” Asagi replied stubbornly. “Right now I want to shop.” Sceptically Aryu watched as Asagi left the changing rooms wondering what had triggered the other’s memory. Perhaps Asagi didn’t need outside stimulus to remember things? Everyone healed differently, or maybe Asagi’s mind wasn’t as damaged as his own.

 

                They spent the next few hours wandering around shops, Asagi suddenly dragging him into women’s clothes shops whenever he saw Gothic style dresses in the window. Aryu was almost sure Asagi had only worn such things because he had been made to like them previously but was almost afraid to bring the matter up. It wasn’t like he minded, quite the opposite, Asagi was beyond gorgeous in such clothes. He wasn’t ashamed to admit his mind was being obliterated by lust whenever Asagi showed him the latest outfit he had just tried on. Perhaps even he would have made a move, had he not been convinced Asagi was acting so happy and carefree as a distraction from the painful realisation he had had earlier that day. He’d been crying when he first found out, what they had endured had not been pleasant in any aspect.

                “Isn’t that Kuloe?” Asagi asked as they passed a particular strip club, his eyes widening as he realised he was looking at an advert of one of the men inside. “I thought he was your boyfriend?”

                “Not exactly,” Aryu said with a shrug. Even he had no idea what Kuloe was to him, they simply hadn’t bothered to give their relationship a label.  “He’s polyamorous.”

                “I don’t get it,” Asagi answered, clearly searching for this information in the way Aryu had taught him earlier that day. “Oh, many lovers? You’re fine with that?”

                “He brings me comfort when I have none,” Aryu answered, staring at the ground as he spoke. What must Asagi think of him? Just a slut who slept with another because he was lonely? How could he explain to Asagi what he didn’t know himself? He cared about Kuloe, considered him more than a companion, different than a friend or lover but just as important. “I suppose I’d consider him my comrade, he’s been through something similar. He worked for a rival club before, by which I mean he had no choice. His circuits broke and they cast him aside, Setsuna fixed him and he choose to continue to dance. He acts the part but now it’s his decision. Maybe it’s his way of coping, like how you’ve been burying your head in the sand.”

                “I’ve not…” Asagi began to protest before letting out a sigh. “I’ve been doing exactly that, haven’t I? How do you cope? How are we to survive? I’m not going to be a butler again, or work in a club like this.”

                “I’m going to free them, all of them,” Aryu declared, “Perhaps here isn’t the best place to discuss this?”

                “I’ll help you,” Asagi promised, letting the matter drop. “Are you polyamorous too?”

                “I’m the kind of man who can appreciate more than one man at once.” Aryu answered, not quite wanting to admit that he simply had been unable to remain faithful to anyone. He’d been a jerk, treating men as his toys, no better than the club owners. Like Setsuna, he had his sins to bear.

                “Appreciate more than one man,” Asagi repeated. “I’m one of those men, aren’t I? That you want to appreciate?”

                “I’d love to appreciate you,” Aryu answered, surprised when Asagi kissed him but not pulling away until the kiss became a little too heated. “I won’t appreciate you today, not while you’re in shock.”

                “Perhaps that’s for the best,” Asagi said, “I don’t want to abuse your new memories either. You see me as some kind of saviour, the man who tried to rescue you, it’d be wrong for me to use that to my advantage. Know though that I do want you, more than I want anything. You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever met, I’m sure of it. I could easily become obsessed with you. Which is why we need to stay away. No romance until we’ve both healed, it’s the only way to avoid falling in love with someone who exists only when they’re incomplete.”

                “You’re a tease!” Aryu protested but Asagi only laughed in response. “Seriously, you’re going to play hard to get?”

                “Not hard to get,” Asagi corrected, “Impossible. At least for now.”

                “You’re a jerk.” Aryu accused, mock sulking until Asagi relented slightly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

                “Perhaps the odd kiss will do no harm.” Asagi explained, it was something at least.

 

                He knocked on Pitty’s bedroom door gently, before letting himself in and finding the room’s occupier was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he had gone out? He was about to leave when he noticed the almost completed painting on the easel, it was the picture Pitty had drawn of him, redrawn with exposed wires and exposed metal beneath broken skin. It was an exceptional piece, in Aryu’s eyes the best in Pitty’s collection. He studied it for a good few minutes, turning away only when Pitty entered the room and gave him a curious look.

                “I was looking for you,” He needlessly explained. “You really made this?”

                “It’s not finished,” Pitty explained, placing the glass of water he had brought into the room on one side. “Something is missing, I just can’t figure out what.”

                “It looks complete to me,” Aryu answered, “But so does my reflection, you can’t see everything missing in my head. How did you bring back your memories? You were like me, weren’t you?”

                “They came back over time,” Pitty answered, “I didn’t do anything to help, not really. I know it can be frustrating but you will heal. Are you having doubts?”

                “Not doubts as such, I just want to speed things up,” Aryu explained. “I remembered something today, when I was shopping with Asagi. I know now why he’s so important.”

                “That’s good,” Pitty said with a genuine smile. “He’ll begin to heal soon as well. Don’t worry.”

                “He remembered what he was,” Aryu explained. “He’s acting like it means nothing but I know he’s suffering, Kuloe too. How do you cope?”

                “Honestly?” Pitty asked, “I try to block the memories whenever I can. If I don’t think about the past, then perhaps I can believe it never happened? Just a bad dream, that happened to somebody else. I pretend I’m fine sometimes, the rest of the time I genuinely am.”

                “So even you’re in pain?” Aryu summarised. “Do you ever wish you were never rescued?”

                “No, not once,” Pitty answered, “Why, do you?”

                “Not at all,” Aryu answered. “I wonder if others might, if we rescued more? Surely some would like to go back? Better to live in denial than face the wicked truth.”

                “Well Setsuna can probably reprogram them in some way, he’s a genius.” Pitty reassured him.

                “One last question,” Asagi said, deciding he might as well ask the one thing that still concerned him. “Setsuna was a customer of yours, before he gained a conscious. Do you ever hate that he used you?”

                “I forgave him, he repaid his sins,” Pitty answered defensively. “But yes, he was one of the men who abused me. Perhaps if his fetishes had been extreme I would react different but in all he’s pretty tame.”

                “Now I need to know his fetishes!” Aryu protested but it seemed this was the one question Pitty wasn’t going to answer. Dejected he left the room, bumping into Kuloe in the hall. It was clear from his expression he had been listening in and wanted to be caught. Wordlessly Aryu followed him into his room, wondering what he had said to Pitty that made Kuloe react in this way.

                “I know what you have planned,” Kuloe remarked, “With Setsuna. I wanted you to know, if you want me to rescue another of your friends from the club; it simply can’t happen.”

                “I haven’t picked anyone yet,” Aryu answered. “I know it would be stupid to go back there.”

                “No, I mean buying an island, starting a major operation to rescue men. How do you think this will end?” Kuloe asked. “It’s dangerous, insanely so.”

                “Then stay out of it,” Aryu answered. “I’ll take the risk on my own. I just need the land and the virus.”

                “You don’t think things through!” Kuloe snapped, “They’ll turn the military units on you sooner or later. Then what?”

                “By then I’ll have military units on my side,” Aryu explained. “I have a plan, either you trust me or you don’t.”

                “You’re going after military too?” Kuloe asked, shocked by the revelation.

                “Everyone will be saved, you’ll see,” Aryu replied stubbornly. “But I can understand if you’re too scared to take the risk.”

                “I’m not scared,” Kuloe protested with a sigh. “It seems I’m just crazy enough to dive into this, you need plans. More than what you think you have. Once again, you’ve left me no choice. Let me be in charge of defence. It’s the only way.”

                “Fine,” Aryu relented. He knew better than to turn down Kuloe’s offer of help. “I was going to discuss this with Setsuna tomorrow, you can join us.”

                “House meeting, we’re all involved in the decision,” Kuloe corrected. “Oh, and one more thing.”

                “Yes?” Aryu asked, not wanting to fight on the matter but knowing he wasn’t going to back down from his plans.

                “Female domination,” Kuloe answered, elaborating when Aryu gave him a blank look. “He likes to be entirely dominated by men that look like women, completely overpowered. Sometimes he will play the original attacker, other times he likes to simply be used.”

                “Setsuna?” Aryu realised, “So that’s why he likes Pitty most of all.”

                “You think Setsuna will ignore Asagi in those dresses he bought?” Kuloe asked. “Can you handle that idea?”

                “I’m embracing your lifestyle, there’s no need for jealousy.” Aryu answered stubbornly. Sleeping with whoever he liked was one thing, watching someone he loved do the same was another. Could he really do this? He supposed only time could tell. 


	9. Error 008: Damaged Souls

                They were a rather mixed group, Aryu though as he took his seat in the living room that night. Perhaps not the kind of men you would expect to be sharing a home. Asagi was dressed like some kind of vampire princess, complete with red contacts, a sharp contrast to Setsuna who was relaxing in simple black jeans and a band t-shirt. At odds with both of them was Kuloe, who was sat on an armchair in his bike leathers, perhaps wishing he was anywhere but sat inside. He was always hard to read, keeping his thoughts and emotions carefully guarded. Was he angry that the others appeared to be following Aryu’s plans? Scared perhaps, or maybe that was a cold anger he felt, as he remembered the injustices done to him and still done to their own kind. Aryu gave Kuloe a concerned look but the other gave him a wry smile in return. Perhaps the other was being quiet as he had nothing to contribute to the house meeting?

                Besides Kuloe, Pitty was excitedly pulling up the profiles of those he wanted to save first. It was an extensive list, clearly Pitty had spent a long time on this in preparation. It was easy to overlook Pitty’s contribution to the house at times, the man seemed too easy going to cause a stir in the household, but he was the driving force behind Setsuna’s actions. Just how much of a force he was, was impossible to measure.

                “Wait, go back a page,” Asagi suddenly spoke up, clearly shocked by what he was seeing. “That’s Ruiza.”

                “Ruiza?” Aryu repeated, the name did sound familiar but he wasn’t sure where from.

                “He was a famous musician, I’m sure that’s him,” Asagi explained. “This was about thirty years ago. Officially he got sick and died but clearly that’s not true at all. They made him one of us! He hasn’t even aged a day!”

                Surprised Aryu realised that like Ruiza, he could have lost decades of his life. Was that why so many memories were lost to him, whilst Asagi was remembering at a far faster pace? It was frightening to think about and yet now the thought was there, he couldn’t let it go.

                “He must be popular, if they’ve kept him around so long,” Kuloe said with a sly smile. “He should be our next target, think of the shock waves that would send through the criminal scum that make this evil possible. It couldn’t have been easy to take a celebrity but it’ll be easy enough for us to steal him now.”

                “You want to go after Ruiza?” Aryu questioned. “Aren’t you always telling me I’m being reckless? You seemed reluctant to agree to my plans before.”

                “You don’t make plans,” Kuloe scolded, “At least not plans that are well thought out and consider every possibility. You misunderstand me if you think I don’t want to do this. I want to make them suffer but it must be done right. For now we have this house but we’ll run out of rooms sooner or later. What then?”

                “I’ve found a place,” Setsuna remarked. “An old hotel up on a mountain. Several hundred rooms and entirely secluded. I’m going to buy it but these things take time.”

                “We could turn a floor into a false hospital,” Pitty added. “So then we can rescue more than one person at once. Don’t worry, I’ll look after them until they remember who they are.”

                “And if people ask questions?” Asagi asked. “What then?”

                “It’s a hotel,” Setsuna answered. “We can falsify records so it appears it’s just a business like any other. We will need some legally purchased androids to act as staff and guests, just in case we were to be inspected.”

                “Broken units,” Kuloe realised, “I know somebody here would the sense to plan things out!”

                “Hey!” Aryu objected, growing tired of Kuloe mocking him. He never got to finish his protest as Asagi stopped him.

                “We are rescuing Ruiza next, right?” Asagi asked, perhaps a little too keen on the idea, maybe he had once been a fan? The others quickly agreed that Ruiza would be next and the meeting was ended as there was nothing left to discuss for now.

 

                “Come for a ride with me,” Kuloe ordered, catching Aryu in the hallway. “I want to check out this hotel and I’m sure you do to.”

                “On your bike?” Aryu asked, not sure how he felt about that. It was true he now knew how to ride one but he had been a passenger before and was sure that would be an entirely different experience. Nervously he accepted the spare helmet and put it on before getting on the bike behind Kuloe. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other man’s waist, realising as he did why so many romance novels made this out to be so romantic. It was in fact rather erotic to be riding behind Kuloe like this, an intimate connection as he literally placed his life in the other’s hands. There was a level of trust required that Aryu didn’t usually give, it was exhilarating to him to find just how much he enjoyed letting Kuloe take control in this way.

                He clung on tighter as they moved faster, the wind resistance making him feel a little cold and emphasising the heat coming from Kuloe. To think he had once thought of Kuloe as cold, he was nothing but hot!

                It was almost a disappointment when they arrived at their destination. He didn’t want to let go of Kuloe, even knowing he could cling to him later and enjoy his company far more intimately that on the back of a bike.

                “Something wrong?” Kuloe asked, as he pulled off his helmet. Did he not realise how intimately Aryu had held him when they rode here? It would take a stronger man that him to resist Kuloe, or at very least a straight one.

                “Nothing is wrong.” Aryu reassured him, pulling off the helmet that had been leant to him. It really was secluded here, nobody was around and he couldn’t even hear the traffic from the rode below. Giving into his instincts he pulled Kuloe towards himself, finding the other kissing him before he got chance to do the same. It hadn’t just been him who had been affected then. Kuloe understood exactly how he felt and was responding just as he would have hoped. The kiss grew in intensity until the whole world became nothing but him, as if Aryu had been thinking about anything else coming here anyway.

                “We should look around.” Kuloe suggested, breaking away from Aryu and keeping a respectable distance as he took in the building before him. The hotel was four floors tall and spread out like a large manor home, perhaps it had been one once?

                “It’s beautiful,” Aryu answered, “But it’s not like we can see inside.”

                “Isn’t it?” Kuloe asked, winking as they made their way around to a side door which opened without effort. “Setsuna unlocked it when the estate agent wasn’t looking, he knew I’d want to visit.”

                “How sneaky.” Aryu answered, following Kuloe inside the partially furnished building. The place, despite being abandoned, was surprisingly kept in a good condition with barely a touch of dust. Someone had to be coming here to take care of things, perhaps knowing that viewings would take place.

                “Can you imagine living here?” Kuloe asked, stunned by the wealth and splendour. As it was, Aryu could more than imagine it. He’d lived the rich life for weekends at a time, accompanying the men who had programmed him that particular time though whatever activities they choose. Flickers of memories returned but he paid them no mind, he was tired of remembering these kind of things, why couldn’t he ever remember anything important?

                “I’ve been in hotels similar to this.” Aryu answered, not needing to elaborate. He didn’t want to talk about this and sensing this, Kuloe took his hand and lead him up the stairs. They explored the bedrooms there, until Kuloe suddenly froze and sent a silent message to Aryu to turn up his hearing. Wordlessly Aryu obeyed, surprised to hear the sounds of a whispered conversation down the hall. They weren’t the only intruders it seemed but realising that one of the men was injured gave them courage. Together they snuck up on the room, surprising the two uninvited guests by their sudden intrusion. With nowhere to run, one of the men shielded his friend from harm.

                “Who are you and what are you doing in my friend’s hotel?” Kuloe demanded, pretending to be fierce and fooling the strangers before them.

                “Please, my friend is hurt,” One of the men said, not looking in much better state himself. “We just needed somewhere to spend the night. I promise we’ll leave, sooner or later.”

                “Kuloe, they’re androids,” Aryu realised, seeing exposed wires and putting the pieces together. “You’ve escaped from some kind of hell, is that correct? It’s ok, we’re like you, we understand.”

                “I don’t need to answer that.” The first man declared, but his friend thought differently.

                “No, it’s ok Junji, they’re not bad men at all,” He said, slowly pulling himself into a sitting position. “I’m Mahiro, I don’t suppose you know how to repair my leg?”

                “I have a friend who can,” Kuloe admitted. “But how do we know we can trust you. What have you escaped from?”

                “We were Pleasure Dolls, as they called us,” Mahiro explained. “But eventually we were sold to an underground fighting ring. We both suffered many injuries, but most importantly our brains were damaged and slowly we regained our lost selves.”

                “Mahiro!” Junji complained, glaring at the intruders with suspicion. “You really want to help us?”

                “Stripper, Butler café,” Kuloe explained, “Our friend wiped the data placed into our heads. Aryu is right, we’re no different to you. I’m going to call my friend Setsuna, he’ll be here in about half an hour and can help fix you up. You can stay here, he’s purchasing the place and we’ll all be moving in once that’s gone through.”

                “How many of you are there?” Junji asked.

                “Right now? Several ‘droids and one human, Setsuna,” Kuloe listed. “We plan to grow, this idiot here has decided he wants to free us all.”

                “That’s not idiotic!” Mahiro defended Aryu. “I’d say it was heroic.”

                “You would say that!” Junji scolded, but he wore a smile now. Perhaps they weren’t entirely trusted yet but it was a start.

 

                “Can I ask a question?” Kuloe asked, as they waited for Setsuna to repair Mahiro’s legs so that they could leave. “How are things with you and Asagi?”

                “Going nowhere,” Aryu replied, “He won’t touch me until we’re both fully healed, it’s nothing but frustrating. He’s so sweet and kind, I hardly think I’m good enough for him, yet he seems to want me anyway. Is this weird? We only kissed less than an hour before.”

                “I’d rather you were honest,” Kuloe answered. “It would be wrong for me to be judgemental of you liking two men at once, I know that feeling myself. Perhaps though, instead of worrying about your feelings for Asagi, I should question your feelings for me?”

                “You’re my equal,” Aryu answered. “When I’m around you, I know I can show my flaws and you show me yours. It’s so easy to be with you, even if all the time I feel like everything is so sexually charged. Every look you throw me, makes me wonder if you’re picturing me undressed. It excites me, whilst at the same time making me feel safe. Is that strange?”

                “I never realised I could make a man feel like that,” Kuloe said with a smile, clearly pleased by Aryu’s words. “The way you describe me, I’m the bad boy in a romance novel, whilst Asagi is the good one. Who will you choose? The dark or the light?”

                “I don’t choose remember, that’s who I am.” Aryu answered and Kuloe let the matter drop, if only because they were finally ready to leave. 


	10. Error 009: The Lost Musician

                Once again Aryu was sat in a park, this time with Asagi by his side as they observed the cute blond man sleeping a little further up the path. The blond was Ruiza, the android Setsuna had reset for them, and soon he would wake up.

                “Have you remembered anything?” Asagi asked as they passed the time.

                “A little,” Aryu replied. “I know enough to know who I was, how I ended up here. There’s so many holes but I can see the picture now. It was easier when I didn’t remember.”

                “Because of what they did to you?” Asagi asked.

                “No, because of who I was,” Aryu corrected. “As a human I treated people badly. I was selfish and egotistical; the world was my stage and the people living in it my playthings.”

                “You don’t seem to be that kind of man now.” Asagi objected.

                “I guess everything I’ve been through changed me,” Aryu answered. “What Hide-Zou did to me, that was his revenge. I guess I deserved it.”

                “No!” Asagi exclaimed. “Nobody deserves what we went through. That’s why I tried to save you. My memories returned in full. I inherited the café, but when I saw what it was, I tried to close it down. It didn’t go so well, as you can see, but I’m free now. We will stop these kind of institutions, I’m as passionate about it as you are.”

                “Are you still interested in me?” Aryu asked. “Knowing that I was never a good man, that I’m unwilling to let go of my relationship with Kuloe, if my memories never return more than what they are now?”

                “Who you were doesn’t bother me, it’s not who you are,” Asagi reassured him. “And if you remember what you say, I think it’s enough for you to know your mind.”

                “And Kuloe?” Aryu asked.

                “Ruiza is awake,” Asagi said, avoiding the subject entirely. “We should go and speak to him.”

                “Let him wake up a little first,” Aryu said, “He’ll be confused.”

                “But…” Asagi stammered, staring over at the confused looking boy with a troubled expression.

                “You’re his fan, aren’t you?” Aryu asked. “You know, even if you were with me I’d let you date him too.”

                “What?!” Asagi asked, clearly shocked by Aryu’s confession. In all honesty it wasn’t something Aryu had realised until that moment. Seeing how much Asagi liked Ruiza, the smile on his face as the other had woken, realising how happy Ruiza could make Asagi; It was all worth sharing Asagi’s time to see. Perhaps others would be jealous but Aryu felt nothing but pleasure in knowing that the freedom he allowed the other could bring him so much happiness.

                “I mean it, I won’t get jealous, I promise,” Aryu said, meaning every word. “Just don’t lie to me, that’s all I ask.”

                “It’s true I am his fan, but it doesn’t mean I like him in that way,” Asagi answered, “I don’t even know him.”

                “Then let’s go and say hello?” Aryu suggested, worried now that Ruiza might just run off. Perhaps Asagi wasn’t ready to make this decision yet, he’d allow the time he needed.

 

                “Excuse me, are you lost?” Asagi asked, as they approached Ruiza.

                “I think so,” Ruiza said. “I don’t remember how I got her, maybe I was drunk though I don’t remember drinking. Where am I?”

                “This is The Garden Park,” Asagi explained, doing his best to describe the location. “Does it sound familiar?”

                “No,” Ruiza said. “Perhaps I was on tour? I really don’t remember this city at all.”

                “On tour?” Aryu repeated, something about the confidence in which Ruiza had stated that was disconcerting. He remembered his human self? At very least he remembered parts of who he was.

                “Yes, I’m a musician,” Ruiza explained, “A guitarist. We were on tour, the last show I remember was Osaka and now I have no idea how I got here or what happened afterwards.”

                “I’ve heard of you,” Asagi decided to admit with a smile. Aryu shot him a warning glance but luckily Ruiza didn’t seem at all put out at the idea of meeting a fan. “You’re really good.”

                “Thank you,” Ruiza said. “Have you ever been to a show?”

                “I never got the opportunity,” Asagi answered, Ruiza had officially died before he had even been born so it wasn’t like he had ever had a chance. “It was a dream of mine.”

                “Do you mind lending me your phone? I won’t be long.” Ruiza asked, a request Asagi happily obliged before Aryu could warn Asagi against it. Ruiza looked at the phone in his hands confused for a moment, before giving Asagi a startled look. “Is this really the date? What am I asking? Of course it is. They didn’t have phones like this in my time.”

                “Ruiza, are you all right?” Aryu asked gently, the man before them had clearly gone into shock. Not answering, Ruiza let out a moan of pain and clutched his head. Was he remembering something that he shouldn’t? Alarmed he and Asagi ran to his side but Ruiza seemed to have recovered before they got to him.

                “I’m an android?” Ruiza realised, “I don’t know what happened, but I know that much is true.”

                “I’m sorry,” Asagi said gently, “Aryu and I are androids too. Why don’t you come and stay with us, at least until you figure out what you need to do.”

                “You’re really androids?” Ruiza asked. “You sure you’re not customers of whatever establishment did this to me? Don’t look at me like that. I know all about what goes on in the black market! A former friend of mine was into that kind of thing.”

                “We’re androids,” Aryu reassured him, sending the same message digitally which Ruiza seemed able to pick up.  “Look, we can’t talk here but when we get home I’ll tell you everything.”

                “I guess,” Ruiza reluctantly agreed. “It’s not like I can stay here.”

 

                “He seemed in shock,” Asagi explained to Kuloe later that day. “He remembers his human self entirely and knows what happened to him, what he is. He just doesn’t know all the details. He said he’d stay with us until he remembers who did this to him. He seems fixated on revenge.”

                “As if you aren’t?” Kuloe asked. “Well it’s good he’s staying here, even if it’s temporarily.”

                “How is Mahiro?” Aryu asked. “Any better?”

                “The machine parts are as good as new, the rest will heal in time,” Kuloe reassured him. “Junji is taking care of him for now. He had some nasty injuries of his own, damage that even Setsuna couldn’t repair. It’s in his neural circuits.”

                “Is that bad?” Aryu asked, “He seemed fine to me, mentally at least.”

                “Depends on how you look at it,” Kuloe answered. “He can’t access the internet like we can, who knows what else is wrong with the software, but he can live as a human well enough.”

                “That’s a relief.” Aryu answered, genuinely meaning it. He’d been worried about the two androids, even knowing Setsuna was exceptional in his field of knowledge.

                “Do you want to go for a ride?” Kuloe asked, his offer nothing but seductive. “I know how much you enjoyed our last one.”

                “You just want to turn me on!” Aryu protested, though he didn’t refuse the offer. There was just something about riding on a bike behind Kuloe that he couldn’t resist. This time he had no idea where they were going, only that Kuloe must have planned something as they later pulled up outside a cottage and Kuloe was letting them in with the keys.

                “I rented the place for the night,” Kuloe explained, “What do you say? Want to hang out? I already packed you a bag.”

                “Did you now?” Aryu asked, blushing as he realised that it meant Kuloe had been in his underwear drawer. Nervously he opened the bag that had been packed for him and was relieved to find Kuloe had been sensible in his choices.

                “I hope you don’t mind,” Kuloe said, “Even though I did leave you’re not so little toy behind.”

                “Well I’m not going to need that, am I?” Aryu asked, smiling as Kuloe shook his head. Together they made their way to the bedroom, clothes falling in a trail as they made for the bed. It was nice to have some privacy for once, something Aryu now saw as a privilege and not a necessity for these kind of acts.

                Eagerly he fell to his knees, bringing Kuloe’s hard length to his lips and taking it in slowly. He teased the other, looking up at him the whole time. He loved doing this for Kuloe, a man he trusted and respected, a man he cared about. With Kuloe everything was about honest affection. They both loved sex, needed it even, but this was about being together, being connected, re-learning that the act of pleasure was more than a physical need.

                He sucked harder and fasted, brining Kuloe to the edge of orgasm before finding himself being pushed away. He lay on the bed in surprise, a little concerned until Kuloe began to return the favour. Kuloe didn’t want to cum yet? Well that was his choice, Aryu would have happily swallowed every drop of cum that was on offer.

                He smiled down at the other, clutching to the sheets beneath him as Kuloe took in more and more of his length. It felt wonderful to have someone doing this for him, someone who’s only attention and desire was to bring him pleasure. In his life, human and machine, he could remember one man ever being so affectionate. A man he had used for his own gains. He didn’t deserve this pleasure and yet he couldn’t turn it away. Perhaps Asagi was right, the man he was now was the not the man from before. He’d grown and learnt how to treat others right. At very least, he hoped he had.

                A finger, wet with lube, penetrated him and sent waves of pleasure through his body. This was it, what his body needed and craved. He longed to be full tonight, to have Kuloe inside him, connecting their two bodies together as one.

                Before Aryu knew it, he was bent over the bed with the other inside him, crying out Kuloe’s name over and over again. He didn’t need to be quiet here, didn’t need to act reserved. He was free to moan and cry out as he pleased and he did so without hesitation. Kuloe was his toy tonight and in return, Aryu was his.

 

                They lay in bed together talking for half the night, the other half wrapped up around each other as they burnt away their lust. Sleep came only in the early hours of the morning and even then, they laid in each other’s arms. When the sun rose, they were sexually spent and more than refreshed from this surprise night away from the others.

                They cooked breakfast together and ate it outside, once again talking about the insignificant things in life. There was a change in Kuloe, he seemed happier than before, more relaxed. Perhaps Kuloe, like him, had needed to be loved more than anything.

                He did love Kuloe, Aryu realised to his own surprise. The other was as special to him as Asagi and just being with him had therapeutic effects. In each other’s company they were healing but that wasn’t why he wanted to stay by Kuloe’s side. He wanted to be with Kuloe for simply being with him. Two jigsaw pieces joining together in a perfect fit and like a jigsaw, they both had more than one piece that connected to them. That was all right, they both had enough love to share.


	11. Error 010: Kingdom

                The purchase of the hotel went quickly, taking just a few weeks before it had finalised and they were able to move in. Setsuna had decided to stay at home with Pitty, making the place seem even emptier than it would have been had they been residents. Such a grand building, with just a handful of androids present to enjoy it. That was why they had moved quickly, obtaining ten androids in a week which now made up the false patients of the upper floor. A further three broken units had been purchased, all functioning as the nurses upstairs. Aryu hadn’t met any of these androids, except the two he had personally rescued, but he was pleased none the less that their family was growing.

                “How does it feel to be the king?” Asagi teased him, as he helped Aryu re-arrange the furniture in the room he had chosen as his own.

                “I’m not the king!” Aryu laughed, but Asagi wasn’t smiling. Had it not been a joke?

                “You don’t get it, do you?” Asagi asked. “We are most likely the only group of free androids and you are our leader. Does that not make you The Android King?”

                “Well I won’t stop you calling me that,” Aryu answered, “Want to be my queen?”

                “Sure, why not,” Asagi agreed. “And as a queen, I refuse to move this sofa again. It’s here to stay!”

                “Fine, it’s better than the last spot,” Aryu relented, having already changed his mind twice about the sofa’s location. He gave the sofa a sceptical look but sat down beside Asagi anyway so that they could continue their discussion. “A memory returned earlier, not a pleasant one. Can you hold me?”

                “Is this just an excuse to get into my arms?” Asagi teased, wrapping an arm around Aryu anyway and holding him close. It was true that recently Aryu was remembering some horrific things, many of which he wouldn’t even share. What trauma had he been through? Had they all been through? It was no surprise to Aryu to learn that Asagi had experienced much of the same.

                “You always smell so good,” Aryu complimented him. “When you hold me, it makes me feel safe.”

                “I don’t know why, I failed to protect you,” Aryu answered. “In the end, you were the one to rescue me.”

                “Don’t blame yourself for the evils of others,” Aryu scolded. “There’s no need for you to feel guilty.”

                “Logic and emotions don’t always go hand in hand,” Asagi reminded him. “I suppose it doesn’t matter. We’re going to make it through, we have each other now and all the others. We’ll bring freedom to more soon. I just wonder though, will it be enough to make a difference?”

                “We need to stop those making illegal androids,” Aryu agreed, it was something he had been thinking about for a long time. “I just don’t know how. I’m not a killer, none of us are.”

                “We’ll think of something.” Aryu promised, but even he sounded doubtful.

 

                Aryu headed upstairs and walked down the false medical ward to make sure everyone here was ok. It seemed to be functioning perfectly here so he wished the androids working their good night and began to explore the rest of the hotel. To his surprise he realised that he was bored. He had made this hotel a reality, had contributed to setting it up but had no plans for the future. Was he to drift here endlessly from now on? It was a distressing thought so he pushed it aside. He needed a purpose, not just him but everyone here. What purpose was there though? He was a machine built for sex, nothing more.

                Outside there were the sounds of a guitar, so he followed the sound and found Ruiza playing to himself. He watched silently, Ruiza noticing his presence but not stopping until her reached the end of the song. It was only then he greeted Aryu.

                “So much of my life was as a musician,” Ruiza explained. “I don’t know how to be anything else. That’s why I’m practising, even though there’s no real reason to do so.”

                “Music makes you happy,” Aryu concluded. “There’s nothing wrong with that. Besides, I’m sure there’s plenty of men here who would be happy to listen, more as this community grows.”

                “You really think that we’ll become our own society, don’t you?” Ruiza realised. “You know at some point somebody is going to try and stop you.”

                “I know, Kuloe is making preparations as we speak to handle that.” Aryu answered, not wanting to discuss the matter further.  It would mean letting Ruiza know that their entire defence and protection was entirely in Kuloe’s hands. Like when he had tried to rescue Asagi alone, he was terribly unprepared and would go under without Kuloe’s guidance. He trusted Kuloe more than himself in these decisions, which was why they had agreed to trust his lover.

                “That’s a relief,” Ruiza said with a genuine smile. He was adorable, Aryu thought as he studied the other, no wonder he had been so popular as a musician. How could anyone meet this man and not fall for his charms? It wasn’t that he was falling in love with Ruiza, but he was certainly growing affectionate towards him. “I want this society of yours to succeed. I just wish, well that I had done something before. My friend was really into hiring androids and I never thought about how bad it was, not once.”

                “I don’t think anyone really thinks about it much,” Aryu replied. “Everyone believes androids are all volunteers but now I wonder if any actually are?”

                “It depends on the industry, I would think,” Ruiza answered. “A lot of men volunteer for the military for instance but they keep their minds. They’re not programmed like we are, well not all of them at least.”

                “The programable units are used for surveillance and assassinations,” Setsuna spoke up, startling both men who hadn’t realised he had even come to visit the hotel. “It’s easy to be a spy when you truly believe you work for the enemy until the last minute.”

                “I suppose,” Ruiza agreed, giving Setsuna a wary look before picking up his guitar. “I’m going inside, it’s getting cold out here.”

                “Don’t leave on my account,” Setsuna reassured him, but Ruiza left anyway. “Is everything all right here Aryu? Kuloe said he was worried about you, Asagi too.”

                “They did?” Aryu said surprised.

                “Asagi said you seemed to have lost purpose, Kuloe agreed,” Setsuna replied. “Is it true?”

                “Most men here, they have hobbies or something to keep them occupied,” Aryu explained. “The same is true for me, for now. I can’t help but think though, what happens when this place grows big? What use do I have here once there’s enough men to run things alone?”

                “I can’t give you a life purpose,” Setsuna answered. “But I can give you a mission. How do you feel about helping me rescue our first solider?”

                “One of the spies you mentioned?” Aryu asked, suddenly intrigued. That would be a challenge and would easily take his mind away from his concerns.

                “Yes,” Setsuna said, “I found the perfect target, a unit working not too far from here but far enough. For now I only have the name Andy and a photo.”

                “A European?” Aryu guessed.

                “Andy is a common name in other continents, not just Europe” Setsuna corrected him. “But I don’t think he’s from any of them, he looks Japanese to me. A code name for sure.”

                “Well let’s find out his real name then.” Aryu said with a smile. Perhaps he had no life purpose, but he had a reason for living now. If he was to be King, then it was time to expand his Kingdom.

 

                The man named ‘Andy’ was far more attractive than what Aryu had expected, though on second thoughts he wondered why he was so surprised. Of course, when you built an android you would want to remove physical flaws, assuming the original even had them. Attractive people were just easier for people to like and trust, as crazy as that might seem at times.

                The red hair too came as a surprise, cut in a shorty spikey style it made the man look tougher than his face might have originally lead you to believe. This was a man who knew how to fight, how to defend himself. In short they were watching a soldier, pretending to be a night guard at a what seemed to be a medical facility.

                “There’s two other android guards,” Setsuna whispered, “But they take shifts. He’s the only one here right now.”

                “Then let me have the honours.” Aryu requested, taking the data drive and heading in the direction of the guard. The guard watched him approach but made no attempts to reach for his weapon.

                “Can I help you?” The guard greeted him, with an accent that suggested of a none Japanese heritage. He looked Japanese though, perhaps the accent was as fake as his name? Only, was it fake when this man clearly believed he was this man named Andy?

                “I’m sorry, I think I’m lost,” Aryu said, pulling out a map from his pocket. “I’m looking for this hotel?”

                “Let’s see,” Andy said, looking down at the intentionally confusing map. In this moment of distraction Aryu slipped the data drive into the other’s neck, shocked to find himself suddenly thrown to the floor.

                “What have you done?” Andy asked reaching around for the drive he could not reach. He went still, allowing Aryu to pull himself to his feet. Setsuna was running towards him now, having broken cover from the bushes where he had laid in wait. Andy suddenly moved, standing still with perfect posture as he gazed deadly ahead. Something was wrong, but before Aryu could figure out what it was the military unit uttered the words that he hadn’t known he was dreading.

                “Virus detected,” Andy declared, “Initiating recall operation.”

                “Damn it!” Setsuna swore, pulling out the data drive and replacing it with a second one. The android switched off, or at least it’s eyes shut and took on a sleeping posture.

                “He’s called back up.” Aryu realised, helping Setsuna carry Andy to the car they had waiting. Together they got the android inside and drove quickly away from the military base, sure that they would be followed.

                “There’s no point in running,” Andy commented only a minute later, awake and alert and all traces of a foreign accent erased. “My comrades will always find me.”

                “How are you erasing my programs!” Setsuna complained, pulling the car into a parking space. Perhaps he was planning to ditch this unit, but Aryu wasn’t as prepared to do so.

                “I’m military grade, of course a hacker can’t reprogram me for their wicked needs,” Andy scoffed. “My maker is the best. You thought I was a regular unit, didn’t you? Shame to be a fool like you.”

                “It’s not what you think,” Aryu pleaded with Andy, even as Setsuna undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. “I’m like you, an android. We were trying to rescue you.”

                “I don’t need rescuing from my maker,” Andy said, giving Aryu a sceptical look as his two friends arrived. The android that held Setsuna down was tall and thin, over powering the shorter man with ease. His companion, a tattooed man with long brown wavy hair approached the car and encouraged Aryu to get out. Nervously Aryu did as told, eyeing up the three androids warily. Had they made a mistake? He’d be re-programmed for sure but Setsuna? What would happen to him? “Be careful with that one Aniki, he’s allegedly an android.”

                “Are you now?” The man that Andy had referred to as his brother asked. He traced a hand around Aryu’s neck, finding the slot he was looking for and moving his hand. “I guess you are. Why is an android attempting to install a virus into his own kind?”

                “We were rescuing him,” Aryu confessed. “How were we to know he wasn’t in need of rescuing?”

                “I see,” The man who was clearly the android’s leader replied. “What do you think, was he trying to save you?”

                “Reading virus programs now,” Andy answered, growing quiet for around thirty seconds before he spoke again. “Virus one is a data eraser. Damage to systems at 1%, organic memories healing damage at 87%. Data loss 0.23%. Virus two, a simple deactivator. No malicious intentions found beyond these functions.”

                “Well it seems the two of you have got lucky,” The android leader said with a smile. “I don’t need to erase you just yet. Guys, let’s take these men to the maker. He can decide what to do with them.”


	12. Error 012: Restoriation

                A virus had been installed into Aryu’s systems, making him entirely subdued to the other android’s commands. It wasn’t like he wasn’t aware, he simply didn’t have the energy to do anything but obey. Setsuna was restrained beside him, clearly angry that Aryu had been edited once again but unable to do anything about it. Should he fight back, Aryu wondered as the vehicle they were in set off. He could, he supposed as he pushed on the data manipulating his actions. Carefully he began to erase the script, relying on his organic memories to lead the way. So this was how Andy had done it, he must be more of his self than they had even considered.

                With the data erased he sat silently as he had before, taking Setsuna’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before returning it back onto his lap. Setsuna was smart, he’d understand that Aryu was letting him know he had resisted the virus. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the twitch of a smile on Setsuna’s lips, but he quickly hid it. Now was not the time to act. Instead, they gathered knowledge. The android known as Andy was known as Die, but that sounded like another code name and not of significance. His friend was Toshiya and their leader Kaoru. Now these names sounded more familiar so he began to search the web for reports of anything strange involving men with these two names. Of course there was nothing but it had been worth a try.

                They stopped in front of a suburban home and obediently Aryu got out of the car, wanting to run but realising doing so would leave Setsuna behind. Instead he allowed himself to be brought into the house where a man was waiting. He didn’t know what he had expected from the creator, but this androgynous man was certainly not what it had been. He seemed too delicate, too gentle, to be working with these machines but there was strength in the way he presented himself. A quiet intelligence that demanded respect.

                “So, you are the ones who tried to hurt my family?” The man challenged Setsuna. “Or should I say, tried to save them? We’ll find out soon or later. You may have heard of me, I’m Terachi Shinya.”

                “Everyone has heard of you,” Setsuna said, who hadn’t heard of the man who had created the operating system used on most computers? “Your software is what I design my games to run on, though I have to say that last update certainly made things difficult.”

                “It was a better system for professional use,” Shinya defended himself. “A game designer huh? Kaoru, can you bring up his data. You know his name I assume?”

                “Of course,” Kaoru replied. Quickly filling Shinya in on Setsuna’s company and occupation. “Nothing of interest.”

                “Perhaps to you,” Shinya scolded. “I’m quite impressed that you own such a well-known gaming company and still program games yourself. I can only hope you’re telling me the truth. Shall I ask this android?”

                “Go ahead,” Setsuna challenged, “I have nothing to hide.”

                “Let’s see,” Shinya said, connecting a cable from Aryu to his laptop. “Clever, you erased the software we installed in you.”

                “Die isn’t the only one who can erase a virus.” Aryu bragged, quickly throwing up blocks to Shinya’s attempts to investigate his data.

                “That will do you no good,” Shinya scolded, typing quickly into his computer. Moments later Aryu’s world went dark and some time passed, though Aryu could not answer how much.

 

                For the second time in recent memory Aryu woke up in a strange location with no idea how he had got there. Alarmed he sat up and realised he was in a bed, though thankfully fully clothed except for his shoes. Confused he looked around and realised this was his own hotel room, had someone taken him home? What had happened then? He’d been hacked by the software engineer known as Shinya, what secrets had been revealed? He scanned the files, shocked to find so many were back in place, the data erased previously had been returned in full. He could see everything now, every second of his digital life in perfect colour. It was much what he had expected, though somehow more horrifying as he watched Hide-Zou’s betrayal. His former boyfriend had been the one to sell him and led to his ultimate abuse.

                “Aryu?” A concerned man asked, taking his hand and holding it tight. Through his new-found tears Aryu realised Asagi was with him, alarmed by his sudden reaction. Wordlessly he clung to the other, crying freely without a word. “Shinya restored us both.”

                “You allowed him to do that? He’s here?” Aryu asked, shocked by the revelation.

                “Yes,” Asagi replied simply. “He’s helping us now, him and his androids. He hacked your data, viewed our cause and agrees with us! Can you believe it?”

                “That’s good,” Aryu answered blankly, unable to take in the news. Shinya and his three military level droids on their side? Who would have thought. “And Setsuna? Is he all right?”

                “Everyone is fine,” Asagi said with a huge grin. “They’re downstairs now, discussing strategy.”

                “I see,” Aryu answered, pulling himself together and focusing on the present. “Well let’s go meet them.”

                “Are you sure?” Asagi asked, “You were crying when you woke up.”

                “I’ll be fine.” Aryu answered, heading downstairs before Asagi could question him again. He was supposed to be the leader here, he didn’t have time to be weak.

 

                Nobody noticed Aryu entering the room, they were so deep in discussion. Quietly he watched as Shinya and Setsuna shared strategies, marvelling that the last time he had been conscious in this man’s presence he had been an enemy.

                “Well aren’t you two getting on nicely,” Aryu remarked. “Should I leave you love birds alone?”

                “We’re not…” Shinya stammered as Setsuna threw a smirk his way. So, Shinya was to be his next conquest then? Setsuna certainly enjoyed a challenge.

                “So, what are the plans?” Aryu asked, “Let me guess, you can’t agree on any?”

                “Pretty much,” Kuloe said, entering the room with a smile in Aryu’s direction. He must have been eavesdropping on Shinya and Setsuna’s conversation, though nobody challenged him on it. “Setsuna wants to grow our numbers, Shinya wants to wage an attack on those who make us in the first place.”

                “It’s not that I disagree,” Setsuna explained, “Just, if we had more numbers to defend ourselves it’d be better.”

                “If we linger, there’s more in need of rescuing,” Shinya answered. “You’ve made waves, I give you that, but my plan would be a tidal wave in comparison.”

                “What is your plan?” Aryu asked, “Actually, let’s wait until everyone is here. Something like this requires a vote.”

                “A democracy?” Shinya asked, “Are you not the King?”

                “Who told you that?” Setsuna asked, giving Aryu a wary look.

                “I told him he was King,” Asagi spoke up, close by Aryu’s side and ready to defend him at an instance. “Because he is our leader.”

                “is that so?” Setsuna said, though he didn’t challenge the idea. “Well I agree on the vote idea, but Kaoru is on guard duty back at the medical lab where we attempted to liberate Die, I want him to attend.”

                “That’s a good call,” Shinya agreed. “Besides, I’d like to work on updating the virus you have been using.”

                “Then it’s agreed, we’ll hold a meeting when Kaoru returns?” Setsuna said, clearly tired from the day’s events. In agreement they watched him leave, Asagi leaving a moment later after Shinya’s request to talk to Aryu alone.

                “Are you all right?” Shinya asked. “I saw your memories… At least snippets, I couldn’t bear to watch.”

                “Then I must be a stronger man that you,” Aryu answered. “I lived it and yet here I am. I’d lie if I said these memories didn’t affect me but I’d remembered enough before that they didn’t come entirely by surprise. If anything, these memories have solidified my resolved. We will defeat those who do this, mark my words.”

                “I share your resolve,” Shinya promised. “Androids were supposed to be volunteers, used to help humanity yes, but by their own choice. My four androids are all this way. It’s why I know they will never betray me, they have the option to leave in peace.”

                “Four?” Aryu repeated. “I thought you had only three?”

                “Your intelligence information was outdated. Kyo is new, but he’s just good as the three you’ve met. Perhaps better, he has more to prove.”

                “Then I would like to meet him,” Aryu answered, unable to imagine anything more. “One last question, what’s Die real name? He was Andy on the job and the other’s call him Die? Neither sounds right.”

                “Andou Daisuke,” Shinya replied, “Now do you understand?”

                “I do.” Aryu agreed with a smile. Finally things were beginning to make sense.

 

                He found Die outside, practising martial arts with Toshiya. They were good, exceptionally so, neither seeming to lose ground to the other. For a mission that seemed to have failed, bringing men like this home as a result was nothing but an exceptional win.

                “Do you want a turn, pretty boy?” Toshiya teased.

                “I’ve never fought before,” Aryu answered. “But perhaps I should learn?”

                “It’s easy, once you know how.” Die promised and so for the next hour he learnt basic self defence with the two men. It was the most fun he had had for a long time, not because he enjoyed the activity but because he enjoyed having something to do. Was that the secret? To find purpose you simply needed to find a goal, any goal, and work towards it? He’d been wandering aimlessly but he was beginning to understand exactly why Pitty chose to paint, Kuloe danced and Ruiza played the guitar; They were all trying to get better at something they enjoyed.

                “Why do you guys work for Shinya?” Aryu asked, as they took a break. “He said you were volunteers?”

                “I was tired of being weak,” Toshiya offered. “I was bullied in school, wasn’t making it at all as a grown man either. I was ready to give up to be honest, then I met Shinya. At first it was upgrades but eventually I realised I wanted to be like Kaoru and Die. It was giving up my humanity that made me see the truth in the end; No man is so weak he can’t learn to be strong.”

                “I was already a guard, a solider in the army,” Die explained. “Until the accident. I became a military android after that but they didn’t treat us well. I was a second-class person to them, so when my service came to the end I quit. Eventually I found Kaoru and that was that.”

                “Shinya is a good man, isn’t he?” Aryu said with a sigh. “I wish all android makers were like him, but then we never would have all ended up here, would we?”

                “Life is what it is now, not what we wish it would be,” Toshiya answered. “I wouldn’t ask what if, only what now?”

                “We’ll decide on that soon enough.” Aryu promised, his resolve harder now that it had ever been. He’d seen the alternative to his own life and it only served to show how terrible his own fate had been. He wouldn’t ask for a better past, only a better future, that was the lesson he had just learned.


End file.
